Not While I'm Around
by Ammie Hawk
Summary: One quiet night in London, the Gundam boys, who are now Preventers, witness something unexplainable, to them at least. In the aftermath of said event, one of them discovers a long lost relative, who they cannot trace. GW/HP crossover, yaoi.
1. The Aftermath

Not While I'm Around

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing in any way, shape, or form.

Summary: One quiet night in London, the Gundam boys, who are now Preventers, witness something unexplainable, to them at least. In the aftermath of said event, one of them discovers a long lost relative, who they cannot trace. GW/HP crossover, yaoi.

AN: I know, I know, I shouldn't be starting another story, but I'm stuck on all the others. Okay so this was a plot bunny I adopted from Dream of Stories in the group I recently joined. It takes place after Endless Waltz and Deathly Hallows. There are some minor things I changed in the HP timeline but not enough that it changed the last book too much.

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

Harry Potter walked down the quiet streets of London. Strange? Not really, given the lateness of the hour and the time of year. It was 3:30 in the morning on May 31st AC 198, one week after the final battle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-Voldemort had remained at the school a total of twelve hours after that battle. He couldn't stay there any longer. It had just been too much to bear. The death and devastation in the one place he'd ever considered home had finally gotten to him. Hermione and Ron, his two best friends, had convinced Remus Lupin, the only remaining Marauder, to take him away from the ruins. So for the past week he'd been living in his godfather's old house, 12 Grimmauld Place, studying for his N.E.W.T.s which Kingsley Shacklebolt, the temporary Minister of Magic, was letting him take late at night at the Ministry, thus him being out at this hour.

He didn't know what he was going to do now, as being an Auror no longer appealed to him, considering what he'd just gone through. He was considering getting his GED and attempting Muggle college, but he wasn't entirely sure yet.

His thoughts were interrupted by a ringing in his pocket. He pulled out the cell phone Hermione had talked him into getting a few days ago and answered it without a second thought, only a few people had this number anyway.

"Hello," he said quietly, not wanting to disturb his quiet walk.

"Hey, Harry, it's Hermione," she chirped over the line.

"Hey, what's up?" he smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Not much, how are your N.E.W.T.s coming?" she chuckled slightly, knowing Harry didn't want to know what she'd really been doing.

"Just finished my last one," he shook his head, giving a sigh of relief. "I'll get the results in the next few days."

"That's really good, Harry," she said excitedly, almost wishing she had taken the Minister up on his offer for her and Ron to do the same. "Have you decided what you're doing next?"

"No, though I'm thinking of college, maybe even overseas," he shrugged, not that she could see him. "I've also thought about trying my hand at being a Muggle Preventer. You know, the organization formed after their war to keep the peace? I hear they're nowhere near as busy as we currently are, and they have a very good success rate."

"I've heard of them," Hermione's voice was pensive. "But are you sure you want to continue fighting? I thought that's why you decided being an Auror wasn't for you."

"That's the thing," Harry scowled. "I don't want to be an Auror, they'd expect me to go out and handle everything. However, if I went with this Preventer thing, I'd probably get a desk job, still have the excitement but without the legwork. And no one would know who I was."

"True," she acknowledged in slight defeat. "If you go through with it, you'd better keep in touch with us, Harry James Potter. No matter what, Ron and I are still going to be behind you one hundred percent."

"I know, Hermione," he chuckled. "Anyway, what's the real reason you called?"

"Can't I just want to check up on my best friend?" she asked innocently.

"You could've done that earlier, or even in the morning," he shook his head ruefully.

"Okay, okay," she conceded. "I'm calling to let you know that the funerals are tomorrow. Tonks' is being held at noon, at their family plot, Hagrid's is at Hogwarts at ten in the morning, he's going to be placed next to Dumbledore, and Ginny…" here she paused to clear her throat, "Ginny's is taking place at the Burrow, at five."

"Thanks, Hermione, I'll be there," he said evenly.

He couldn't let himself get too worked up, not now. He had to be strong for the Weasleys, Remus, and his godson, Teddy. True, he had no longer felt the same feelings for Ginny that he had a year ago, but she was still like a sister to him. It had hurt that she had been killed by that Killing Curse Bellatrix had sent at her. And Hagrid, poor Hagrid, had been bitten by one of Aragog's offspring and had died two hours after the battle ended as he hadn't been treated for the venom in time. He still wasn't sure how Tonks had fallen, but he wasn't going to bring that up with Remus anytime soon.

Just then a loud crack split the air behind him, causing him to jump slightly.

"I've gotta go, Hermione," he quickly said into the mouthpiece before hitting the power button on his phone and pulling his wand from his wrist sheath.

He looked around, trying to find the person who had just apparated in his vicinity. It didn't take him too long to spot the cloaked figure in a small alleyway to his right. He raised his wand and cast a quick _stupefy_ in their direction. However, the figure dodged out of the way.

"_Crucio,"_ the figure shot back.

"I don't think so," Harry said, diving away from the spell, and accidentally slamming his arm on a jagged stone in the pavement. _"Protego! Expelliarmus!"_

The figure once again dodged his spell, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry rolled across the ground, out of the way of the green jet of light, _"Incarcerous!"_

Ropes shot out of his wand and wrapped tightly around the figure in the alley. He went over to the figure and pulled the hood away from their head, revealing the blunt features of Yaxley, one of the few Death Eaters who had escaped custody at the final battle.

"Did you honestly think you'd be able to do anything to me, Yaxley?" the green eyed teen said tiredly. "I just defeated your master not a week ago. Honestly, I think he picked you guys because you have no brains."

Harry leaned down and grabbed the rope tying up his captive's hands and, with a loud pop, apparated back to the Ministry of Magic to hand him over to Kingsley. He never noticed the five figures spread out at different points throughout the alleyway.

8888888

At a rather large townhouse in London, five boys sat around doing various persuits. A shaggy haired brunette, of Asian descent, sat at a desk, typing away at a laptop, another, more of American origins, with a long mane of hair pulled back into a single braid was leaning over his shoulder, attempting to hit a key every now and again. Across the room from them, a tall auburn haired European sat on the couch going through a folder, a small blonde Arabian curled up beside him reading a book. In the corner a lone figure, once again of Asian descent, was standing with his arms folded, staring out the window, keeping a lookout for suspicious activity.

"Duo," the boy at the laptop sighed and looked at the braided teen beside him, "stop."

"But Heero," Duo whined piteously, "you haven't shut that thing down since we got here this morning. The mission doesn't start till tomorrow, can't you put it up for a few hours?"

"No," the one dubbed Heero said stoically, turning back to his laptop.

"Honestly, Maxwell," the figure in the corner shook his head, his small ponytail trailing the movement, "one would think you didn't know how to behave properly on a mission. We are here to investigate the strange occurrences that have been going on for the past few years."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he tossed his braid over his shoulder. "But why now, Wuffers? I mean, as you said it's been going on for the past few years. And why us?"

"For the thousandth time, Maxwell, my name is Wufei, Wu-fei, not Wuffers," Wufei snarled. "And as Lady Une explained to us when she gave us this mission, the events have all appeared sporadic but, with new evidence, it was discovered that they all revolved around this general area. As for the mission going to the five of us, we happen to be the best agents she has and she knows it."

"Either that or she just wanted you out of her hair," Duo snapped back. "You've got a stick shoved so far up your ass it's not funny, Fei-Fei."

"Or maybe she wanted you gone," Wufei reached for the sword strapped to his side. "Considering how much damage you've done since you joined the Preventers a year ago."

"Can we please just not fight?" the blonde on the couch looked up from his book and stared pleadingly at the bickering teens. "We just got here. Tomorrow is another day and we need to be working together, not against each other."

"Quatre's right," the tall teen beside him spoke up, his one visible eye locking on the teen in the corner. "We'll get more accomplished if the two of you would get over your differences. Or at least tolerate each other for the foreseeable future."

"Fine," Duo threw up his hands in surrender. "It's just so boring here. When will we get to the action?"

"Quiet," Wufei said, staring back out the window. "You might get your wish, Maxwell. There appears to be trouble brewing on the street."

"What is it?" the braided teen ran over and looked over the Chinese teen's shoulder. "Whoa, that kid's gonna get mugged. We gotta get down there and stop that creep."

Without another word, the five of them were up and out of the house. It didn't take them long to filter into the alleyway around the cloaked figure, ready to apprehend him. They were all taken aback as the 'kid' on the street raised a stick and shot a red beam of light at the man. The resulting fireworks were beyond any of their comprehension, and just as they were about to step in, ropes flew out of no where and wrapped around their target. The boy moved further down the alleyway, revealing a head of tussled black hair and wary emerald eyes behind round spectacles.

"Did you honestly think you'd be able to do anything to me, Yaxley?" the teen said tiredly. "I just defeated your master not a week ago. Honestly, I think he picked you guys because you have no brains."

And with a pop, the two of them disappeared. The five pilots came out of their hiding spots and began looking around, trying to see where they had gone. Heero knelt down where the younger of the two combatants had landed in his fall and scraped something off the pavement. Placing it in a small vial, he turned to his companions.

"I have a blood sample of the 'victim'," he said quietly. "I'll head to Head Quarters and have it run through the database. If we can find him, we'll discover what he meant and why."

"How the fuck can you be so calm, Heero?" Duo practically yelled at the Japanese teen. "That was the craziest thing I've ever seen, and I'm the fucking God of Death."

This earned him a smack upside the head from the raven haired teen beside him, "Being a self proclaimed deity does not make you all knowing."

"Let's go," the auburn haired teen said from his place at the head of the alleyway, how he got there the others weren't sure, they were positive he'd been at the back wall not two seconds ago. "The sooner we get that in, the sooner we get a lead, which is more than we had earlier and a better way to spend our time than hunting for leads. This could be connected to our case."

* * *

Ammie: Okay, so if you're still reading and not ready to kill me for not working on my other fics, let me know what you think.


	2. A Match?

Not While I'm Around

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Not mine at all.

AN: Okay, here's chapter 2, let me know what you think.

Chapter 2: A Match?

Harry landed in the middle of the atrium, still holding tightly to Yaxley's bonds. He sent out a Patronus to tell Kingsley he was there with a prisoner. Not two minutes later, the tall dark skinned wizard was hurrying from the lift, with several others following after him.

"Harry, are you alright?" he asked, giving the savior the once over. "What happened?"

"Walking home I ran into this piece of filth," he indicated the bound Death Eater. "I think he was trying to avenge his fallen Lord."

"Good work, Harry," the temporary Minister patted him on the back, signaling for the Aurors behind him to take Yaxley into their custody. "We'll handle it from here."

"Here's his wand," the teen handed over the polished wood. "I just hope this is the last of them. I'm tired of having to look over my shoulder constantly."

"I know," Kingsley nodded understandingly. "Are you sure you won't join the Aurors? You know, the wizarding world would be better off with you at the helm."

"Nice try, Kingsley," Harry shook his head. "I'm tired of the politics of the wizarding world. I'm through being their hero one minute and their whipping boy the next. I don't need that."

"I understand," the elder sighed. "Can't blame me for trying though? Well, whatever you decide to do, I wish you luck, Harry."

"Thanks, Kingsley," Harry beamed. "I'm sure I'll see you around."

Just then a grizzled old man limped over to the pair, his wooden leg making a clunking sound on the marble floor. One of his eyes was focused on the Minister and boy savior, while the other only showed white, but was truthfully looking through the back of his head, keeping an eye on the prisoner in the other Aurors' hands.

"Mad-Eye?" Harry blinked in shock. "I thought you were dead."

"Those Death Eaters can't kill me that easily," Mad-Eye chuckled darkly. "Nope, I was holed up in St. Mungo's for the remainder of the war. They thought it'd be best if I kept out of sight for awhile. Though I have you to thank for saving this," he indicated the eye peering through the back of his head. "Though I did have to go dig it up."

"You're welcome," the raven haired teen shook his head, not sure if he believed his eyes. "But how do I really know you're Mad-Eye Moody? I have dealt with an imposter before."

Moody guffawed, "Thatta boy, constant vigilance. Well now, I think the only way to prove that to you is that I retrieved you in your fifth year, before your hearing, with several other key Order members and took you to your godfather's house."

"Okay," Harry nodded, laughing slightly. "But what did you do in the Dursleys' kitchen that night?"

"Cleaned my eye of course, acted dodgy since that fraud impersonated me," the ex-Auror shook his head. "I trained you well."

"That you did," the teen wizard laughed, clapping hands with Mad-Eye. "I'm glad you're alive, Mad-Eye. I hope to see you around. As it stands, I should head home."

"This time, don't dawdle," Moody shook his head. "You have magic now, boy, use it."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry sighed, gripping his wand tightly and apparating away.

Harry landed on the front steps of 12 Grimmauld Place and made his way into the much less gloomy house. He had to give credit where it was due, if it hadn't been for Kreacher, the house would still be as depressing as it had before Sirius had died. He set his bag down in the entry way, mindful to keep it down so as not to wake Mrs. Loudmouth the Portrait.

Making his way to the kitchen, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, flipped it open, and hit the power button. He cringed slightly as he noticed the amount of missed calls he had. Ten in half an hour, Hermione must've really been worried. He was just about to call her back when the device started ringing. Giving a slightly resigned sigh, he answered it.

"Hello?" he said nervously, waiting for the blowup.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" he had to hold the phone away from his ear, to keep from going deaf at the sound of her screaming, grateful he had managed to close the kitchen door before she exploded.

"I had something I had to take care of, Hermione," he reassured her. "It was nothing to worry about."

"Nothing!" her voice had lowered greatly, but he could still tell she was pissed. "You hang up the phone without letting me get a word in edgewise, I know something's up. What in the name of Merlin's left toe did you get into?"

"It wasn't a big deal," he bit his lip to keep from laughing, Hermione's cussing abilities had never been that great. "Yaxley attacked me on my way home. I caught him and took him to the Ministry. As I said, no big deal."

"Yaxley?!" she gasped. "Harry, you could've been hurt. You should've asked for help."

"I had it under control, Hermione," he sighed, leaning on the counter and rubbing his arm from where he'd fallen on it. "He didn't even land a spell. Not even a scratch… oh, wait, I'm bleeding." He had just pulled his hand away from his arm.

"You're hurt?" Hermione sounded anxious.

"It's nothing," he chuckled at her mother hen antics. "It's just a scratch. It doesn't even hurt, must've got it dodging the Cruciatus. Yaxley's now in custody and I'm home, safe and sound."

"Alright," she sighed in defeat. "Just be more careful next time. There are still people out there to get you."

"I know, I know," he shook his head. "And if I didn't, Moody reminded me of it when I brought Yaxley in."

"Moody? You mean he's alive?" the witch asked rather breathlessly.

"Yep," Harry chuckled. "He's back at the Ministry, working as an Auror, or I assume at least. Apparently, they hid him at St. Mungo's during the war."

"That's great, Harry," he could tell she was smiling. "Well, I should let you get some sleep. Don't forget the funerals are tomorrow."

"I won't. I'll be there, I did promise after all," he stifled a yawn, now that she mentioned it he was rather tired. "I'll see you there. Good night."

"Good night, Harry," she said and ended the call.

Harry tossed his phone on the table and called for Kreacher. The little house elf appeared, bandages and ointments in hand, and began patching up his master's arm. When that was finished, the dark haired wizard trudged quietly up the stairs and crashed, fully clothed, on his bed.

8888888

The five former Gundam pilots, now Preventer agents, made their way to the Preventer branch located just outside London. Trowa was behind the wheel, paying no attention to the speed limit in his haste to have a lead in this wild goose chase they were on. They had turned in the blood sample they'd picked up off the street almost two days ago. A rush had been put on it, but it had still taken them this long to find a match in the database. Heero had received a phone call that morning saying something had come up, and now they were headed in to see what had been discovered.

There was some idle chatter in the backseat, where Quatre, Duo, and Wufei were seated, but as the blonde was in the middle the fighting was kept to a minimum. The front was absolutely silent, but that didn't bother the unibanged teen, or his partner riding shotgun. They appreciated the silence more than the others.

They arrived at the local branch just before noon, but as their case was high priority they didn't stop to eat before making their way into the large building. The five of them entered the lobby, causing most of the agents and office workers to pause what they were doing. Everyone in the Preventers knew who the five of them were, and looked up to them for it, almost going so far as to idolize them. One over eager rookie came up to them to offer his assistance, but at a glare from Heero, quickly backed off.

They then entered the elevator and traveled up to the twelfth floor. When they got to the assigned meeting room, they filed in, but stopped just inside the door, saluting the two women present. Inside were two of the top women of the Preventers, the official doctor of the entire organization, Sally Po, and the head of the Preventers herself, Lady Une.

"At ease, gentlemen," the Lady smirked, giving them a salute in return. "Please, have a seat."

The five of them did so without question, they were trained soldiers after all. Lady Une held out her hand and Sally placed a folder in it. The former pilots were curious as to this transaction but raised no questions.

"Now, boys, tell me again where you picked up this blood sample," she opened the file and let her eyes roam the pages within.

"At 0335 hours," Heero began, "Agent 05 alerted the rest of us to a disturbance out on the street across from our current residence. A cloaked figure was lurking in an alley, apparently waiting for a young man to cross his path. We immediately went to apprehend the individual in the alley, but before we could move in, the boy shot a red light at him. What happened next, by all standards, was a light show, until finally the cloaked man, whom the boy identified as Yaxley, was bound by ropes. The boy took him away. We found the blood on the spot the boy had fallen during the light show before they had disappeared."

"Very well," the commander sighed. "You didn't happen to get a picture of either individual, did you?"

"No, ma'am," Quatre answered with a slight sigh. "Though, 01 did manage to recreate a passable computer generated image of the young man."

"May I see it?" Lady Une asked, though they all knew it for the command it was.

Heero pulled out his laptop, typed in a few passwords, and then turned it to his superior. On the screen was the face of a teenage boy, no more than fifteen if she had to guess, with wild black hair, similar to Heero's except in color, bright green eyes behind round spectacles, and a jagged scar in the shape of a lightning bolt almost hidden beneath his fringe of bangs.

"And you all saw this boy, correct?" she looked around at each pilot, who nodded in affirmation. "This does pose some problems."

"Why's that, Une baby?" Duo asked, propping his feet on the table.

"Agent 02," Une ground out through clenched teeth, "please keep a level of professionalism. The problem is the fact that this boy doesn't exist."

"Say what?" the braided teen's feet slipped off the table as he sat up straight. "That's not possible. We saw him, we even got a fucking blood sample."

"Duo," Sally spoke up, shaking her head, "what Lady Une is saying is that he doesn't exist in our databases. There was no direct match linking a person to the blood. I even checked it three times. She's not saying we doubt you, it is just very suspicious that you ran across this boy who has no documentation, given the case you are dealing with."

"You said no direct match," Trowa spoke up, his brows lowered in his version of a frown. "What do you mean by that?"

"We found similar DNAs," Une took over, flipping the page in her folder. "Meaning, we found his family, or parts of it. Now, whether his records were erased, or he was just never registered, is yet to be determined. Now, Agent 03," she glanced up at the unibanged teen, "if you recall, when you first joined this organization, you were told you had some family on file, an aunt and her family. You chose, at that point in time, not to get involved with them. However, I am now ordering you to do so."

"But, Lady Une," the small blonde spoke up, "you said that his decision not to get involved with them was for the best, considering his status."

"I did say that, Agent 04," she nodded. "Now, I am changing my mind, considering your blood sample links to the family in question. You, Agent 03, Trowa Barton, have a brother," she indicated the computer screen.

The five former Gundam pilots stared at the face of the young man on the screen, not believing what they were seeing.

* * *

Ammie: Chapter 2 is up and running. I hope it doesn't suck too bad.


	3. Meetings and Problems

Not While I'm Around

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I need coffee.

AN: Okay, so here's chapter 3. I'll apologize in advance if the Dursleys don't react the way you wanted them too, I didn't really want to do the typical bad Dursley scene.

Also, the pairings are different than what I already said. I know I told someone out there what I had planned, but something came up and I decided to change a couple of them. Just letting ya'll know.

Okay, enough about me, on with the show.

Chapter 3: Meetings and Problems

Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner stood outside the front door of number 4 Privet Drive to meet with the former's relatives, neither of them were sure whether this was the right thing to do, but they were under orders, and if he could find his brother in the process, all the better. As the blonde rang the doorbell, Trowa's mind strayed back to the conversation they'd had with their fellow pilots after returning to the safe house from their meeting with Lady Une.

_Flashback_

_As soon as the meeting with Lady Une and Sally Po was over, the five pilots went back to their current safe house, needing the privacy it provided so they could work through this new development. On the ride back, no one was willing to break the silence that permeated the car, not even Duo, who usually couldn't stand silence of any sort._

"_So," the braided teen finally said as they settled in the living room, "Trowa's got a baby brother, who doesn't exist. How does that make you feel Tro-man?"_

"_Maxwell," Wufei rolled his eyes, "can you attempt to show an iota of sensitivity. Trowa just found out he has family."_

"_I'm not being insensitive, Wuffers," the former Deathscythe pilot rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to lighten the mood."_

"_Until we meet him and discover his true identity and purpose," Heero cut in, silencing his partner with a look, "there is nothing we can do about it. However, tomorrow, Trowa and Quatre will go to his aunt's house and find out anything they can on this boy."_

"_Aww, but I wanted to meet 'em," Duo pouted._

"_Trowa and Quatre will have the easiest time getting the information we need," the former Wing pilot shook his head. "As for the rest of us, we'll keep an eye on the area to see if he comes back through. I need you for this job, Duo. You're the best surveillance man we've got."_

"_Fine," Duo sat back in his seat with a huff._

"_What should we say to the Dursleys?" Quatre asked quietly, hoping their unofficial leader would have a better plan than just waltzing up and saying Trowa was their long lost kin._

"_Keep it professional," Heero answered, leveling a stare at the blonde. "Don't give away any information that isn't necessary. If we can keep the fact that Trowa is related to them a secret, then by all means do so. If not, I leave it up to your judgment."_

_End flashback_

The former Heavyarms pilot was brought from his musings as the front door opened, revealing a rather obese man with a very large mustache. He glanced between the two agents, obviously dismissing them as nothing important.

"What?" he grunted rather rudely.

"Excuse me, sir," Quatre smiled politely. "Is Mrs. Petunia Dursley home?"

"What's it to you, boy?" the man snarled.

"We just need to ask her a few questions, sir, official business," the blonde continued to smile, though, inside he was seething, how dare this man treat him like that, not only was he a Preventer agent, but he was Quatre Rebarba Winner, known through out the entire ESUN.

"Whatever you're selling, we're not interested," he went to close the door in their faces, but Trowa's hand prevented that from happening.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dursley," Quatre's smile finally vanished. "You seem to be under the misguided impression that you have a say in this matter. You see, I'm Agent 04 of the Preventers, this is my partner, Agent 03. We just need a few words with your wife, regarding your nephew."

"What is it, Vernon?" a rather skinny, horse faced woman appeared from one of the rooms down the hall. "Who are they?"

"Preventers," Vernon hissed in her ear, but the agents were able to catch it just fine. "They're here about the boy."

"Petunia Dursley, I presume," Quatre smiled again, extending his hand to the woman. "I'm sorry my partner and I are barging in like this, but we need to ask you a few questions."

"Oh, won't you please come in, officers," she smiled and took the blonde's hand, her eyes darting around to make sure no one had noticed them standing on their doorstep. "I'll get us some tea and we can talk in the parlor."

"Tea would be splendid," the Arabian nodded, following the woman down the hall.

As they passed the first door in the hallway, Petunia indicated for them to make themselves comfortable, while she continued down the hall to the kitchen. A few minutes passed before the four of them were sitting comfortably around the parlor, each with a cup of tea.

"Now, what can we do for you gentlemen today?" Mrs. Dursley asked, shifting in her seat, clearly nervous.

"It's nothing to worry about, madam, I assure you," Quatre reassured her. "We just need to ask you a few questions is all, concerning your nephew."

"What has that boy done this time?" Vernon growled around his tea cup. "If he's landed himself in trouble with the law, we're not bailing him out. Always knew he'd land himself in trouble. Odd, he was."

"It's nothing of that nature, I assure you," the former Sandrock pilot shared a subtle look with his partner, what had they gotten themselves into? "We need to find him. There was a slight altercation he might have information on, but we seem to have no information on him."

"If this has anything to do with his abnormalities," Petunia spat out, "we'll have no part of it."

"No, I don't believe it does," Quatre gave them a puzzled look, but kept the information for future investigation. "However, one of the reasons we need to find him is so we can register him. You remember the Registration Act that was passed a few years back, right after the war? Well, he seems to have been overlooked. If you could give us a current place of residence, we'll handle things from there. I can assure you he is in no form of trouble that we know of."

"We have no clue where that lay about is," the woman sniffed haughtily. "Last we saw of him was July of last year, just before his seventeenth birthday, and good riddance, I say."

Trowa leaned over and whispered something in the blonde's ear. Quatre nodded before turning his full attention back to the couple in front of him.

"Forgive me, my partner just pointed something out," he bit his lip in thought. "Could you tell us why your nephew was never registered? If you will recall, the law states that every citizen, whether of the Earth Sphere or the surrounding colonies, had to submit a blood sample for registration."

"He attended a private boarding school for the past seven years," Petunia said nervously. "He was gone but for a couple months during the summer holiday. We assumed, when the law was past, that the school would have him registered. You cannot blame us for their oversight. We went and registered as soon as it became law."

"Are you talking about Harry?" a rather beefy teen lumbered into the room, clearly the son of the man and woman before them.

"It's nothing, Diddykins," Petunia got up and rushed over to the boy. "These gentlemen are just talking with Mummy and Daddy. You go back upstairs and play your video games. You can even grab a snack from the kitchen and take it up with you."

"No, they were asking about Harry," he insisted, turning to the two agents. "If you find him can you tell him I'd like to see him sometime?"

"We will be sure to let him know," the blonde on the couch nodded. "However, maybe you could help us in that respect. We have no leads. I mean, anything would help, even a name."

"Harry James Potter," Dudley answered, shocking his parents into silence. "He has a house in London, his godfather left to him. Other than that, I'm sorry. His owl hasn't even stopped by since we've been back."

The two former pilots logged this information in their heads, knowing they'd have to report even the unspoken things to the others. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were still looking at their son in shock, having never realized he'd paid that much attention to his slightly younger cousin.

"Well," Quatre pushed to his feet, causing everyone else to rise as well, "I believe that will be enough to get on with. We'll be in touch if there are any other questions that arise. Thank you for your time, and the tea, it was marvelous."

"Always willing to help the law," Vernon nodded, extending his beefy hand for the two agents to shake.

"Thank you, Dudley," Trowa spoke up for the first time, turning to his cousin. "Your assistance was most invaluable. We'll be in touch."

Dudley just nodded at the taller of the two agents. With that, the pair made their way out of the house and into their car. Neither of them said anything until they pulled onto the main road out of town.

"It would seem the Dursleys do not like my brother," Trowa said quietly.

"No, especially Vernon," the blonde answered from the passenger seat, rubbing the area over his heart. "I could feel the disgust and fear he had when talking about him. Petunia was confusing, I sensed a small amount of jealousy, mixed with pride, it was strange. Dudley, however, was truly concerned about his cousin, and a bit disgusted with his parents."

"At least we have a name and age," the unibanged teen sighed. "Though, I'm not sure what help that will be, according to Une and Sally, there are no records of him."

"Just because he wasn't in the registered database, doesn't mean there are no records of him whatsoever," Quatre shook his head, placing his free hand on the other's knee. "We'll find him, don't worry."

"I know," Trowa smiled faintly, placing his hand on the smaller one and giving it a gentle squeeze.

8888888

Harry made his way down the streets of London, toward the visitor's entrance of the Ministry of Magic. He knew he could've apparated or flooed, but, honestly, he was tired of using magic. He just wanted to attempt to be normal, even for a little while.

It had been two days since the funerals of his good friends, and in that time he had received the results of his N.E.W.T.s, and gotten his Muggle GED. He was actually quite surprised that he'd found that to be rather easy, he'd worried over nothing, of course Kingsley and the Muggle Liaison office had helped out a lot with that. Now, he was going to a meeting with Kingsley to see if they could fill out some paperwork so he could either go overseas or just live in the Muggle world.

He paused by the alley he'd been attacked at two nights ago, a strange tingling sensation running down his spine. He glanced down the alleyway, looking for the source of his unease, but saw nothing. His eyes then darted across the street to the large houses there, still seeing nothing. This was weird, he was sure he was being watched. He hastened his steps, hoping it was just the attack that had happened there that had him so on edge.

He finally reached his destination, the feeling of being watched had dissipated greatly the further away he'd gotten, so he chalked it up to paranoia. He slipped into the telephone both and dialed the appropriate numbers. The calm voice of the magical receptionist filled his ears and he stated his purpose. Without further ado he was lowered in the lift to the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

He checked his wand at the front desk, and then proceeded down the long hallway toward the Minister's office. He knocked once on the oak door and then went inside when he was bade entrance. Inside, Kingsley was seated behind his massive desk, a woman with long black hair was seated in front of it. Harry recognized her as the head of the Muggle Liaison office.

"Ah, Harry," Kingsley stood up and leaned over his desk, extending his hand in greeting, "so glad you could make it."

"Thank you for seeing me, Minister," Harry smiled, taking the proffered hand.

"I believe you know our Muggle Liaison, Miss Honjo?" the dark skinned wizard indicated the woman.

"We've met," Harry nodded formally in her direction. "It's nice to see you again, Eri."

The woman, Eri Honjo, was in her early twenties, fair skinned, with stunning blue eyes and black hair, pulled back in a long ponytail. She rolled her eyes at the two wizards before her, but motioned for Harry to have a seat in the chair next to her, something the temporary Minister had yet to do.

"I've got other things needing done today," she said in a no nonsense tone, "so we'll make this quick, shall we?"

"Of course," Kingsley nodded, taking his seat once again.

"I have all your necessary identification filled out, Harry," she continued. "Passport, birth certificate, transcripts, letters of recommendation from both the Minister and myself, anything else you need you can get with those documents. The only thing I couldn't do for you was the required blood test."

"Blood test?" emerald eyes stared at her in confusion.

"It is actually law in the Muggle world that you have your blood sent in," she explained, "it's for registration or something like that. They used to have places all over to do this at, however, with more than ninety-five percent of the Muggle population already in the database, the only place to register is a Preventer branch. The closest one is just north of town. Once that is completed, you're free to do as you wish."

"Thank you," Harry took the folder she held out for him, flipping idly through it. "I'll go take care of that right away. I was planning on heading in that direction anyway, I'm seeing about getting a job there, if they'll take me."

"They'd be lucky to have you, Harry," Kingsley smiled, once again pushing to his feet. "And once again, I wish you the best of luck in whatever you choose."

The raven haired wizard smiled and, with a nod, apparated out of the office. The two Ministry officials shared an amused look, but as both of them had things to do, didn't linger to talk about the enigma that was the Savior of the Wizarding World.

8888888

Duo Maxwell was not having a good day. It had started off that morning when Trowa and Quatre had taken off for their task of questioning Trowa's relatives about his brother. He'd tried to sneak into the trunk of the car, but his partner, Heero fucking Yuy, had pulled him out by his braid, his poor, abused braid. Then the bastard had placed him in the alleyway of the attack they had witnessed the other day. The only decent hiding spot he had, aside from the rooftops, was behind an old, well used dumpster.

He had argued, of course, about sending him down there, when the house was right across the street, and that the likelihood of the kid coming back this way was very low. However, the 'Perfect Soldier' had shot that theory in the head and dragged it behind the damn dumpster, saying that the attacker had to have known the boy would be walking down the street at that time of night. As for the house, Wufei would be stationed there. Apparently, Heero thought he'd be the best one for the street level spot, considering his background. Sometimes, he really hated his partner. Once again, though, the former Wing pilot had been right, as much as the braided teen hated to admit it, even to himself.

It was almost noon when he showed up again. Duo had been getting antsy and was just about to call in for a break, but movement at the front of the alley had drawn his attention. He had to quickly duck behind the dumpster to avoid being spotted by the raven haired teen that was Trowa's brother.

"Hey Wuffers, you seeing this," he hissed into his communication device, careful to keep his voice low enough so it wouldn't carry.

"Do try and keep things professional, 02," the Chinese teen's voice came over the line.

Amethyst eyes rolled in annoyance, "Target spotted at the head of the alley. 01, should I apprehend?"

"Negative," Heero's voice cackled through his ear piece. "He's on edge. 05, out of sight."

Just after the command was given, the teen turned his head and seemed to be staring directly at the safe house where Wufei was stationed. This kid was something else. He knew someone was watching him, but how?

"01, I'm following," Duo said quietly into his mic. "Tail me, not him. Less eyes on him, the less on edge he'll be."

"Affirmative."

As soon as the raven haired teen moved on, Duo slipped out of the alley, blending quietly and effortlessly into the shadows. While this kid may have been a bit paranoid, he seemed to shake it off the further away from the scene he got. The braided former gundam pilot had no problem keeping tabs on his target, who didn't even seem to notice he was being followed. He wasn't even trying to hide where he was going, not that he was going anywhere remotely secure.

On an old, practically deserted street, Duo watched as the boy got into a rundown phone booth and began dialing the clearly broken phone. His eyes widened, however, as the boy started sinking into the pavement. What the hell? Was this kid part of some undercover agency or something? That looked like something out of a James Bond movie.

"Heero, get over here now," he yelled into the microphone. "He's gone underground."

It only took a few moments before his partner was at his side, not even panting from running to catch up with him. Prussian blue eyes darted around the deserted street, looking for their target, but upon finding nothing, turned to the braided teen.

"Where is he?" he asked in a monotone.

"I just told you, Heero," Duo threw his hands up in agitation, "he went under ground. Ya know, beneath the pavement. He popped into that telephone booth and went down. Like James Bond."

"Hn," the shaggy haired brunette grunted, moving in to inspect the booth.

The braided teen followed him, looking around the outside for levers or something that made it turn into an elevator. Heero stepped out of the booth, doing his own examination of the outside. Duo slipped inside, pulled the receiver off the hook and dialed zero. He got nothing, not even a dial tone. He slammed the phone back down, frustrated at their lack of progress. This day just kept getting better and better.

"We should've grabbed him while we had the chance, Heero," he snapped at his partner, not caring if it would've defeated the purpose.

"Oi, what are you two doing down here?" a grizzled old man hollered from down the street as he limped toward them. "You kids shouldn't be hanging around a neighborhood like this."

This man was rather strange, but given the neighborhood it wasn't too surprising. He had a rather scarred face, like he'd seen plenty of action during the war, with one visible blue eye, the other hidden behind a low slung bowler hat. Neither agent trusted the look of him, but they weren't going to attack a civilian without cause, nor reveal their true purpose.

"We're sorry, sir," Duo said quickly, hiding his gun behind his back, having drawn it when the man spoke. "You see, we're looking for someone. Maybe you saw him pass by? Short kid," he indicated about two inches below his height of 5'10", "messy black hair, green eyes, glasses, scar on his forehead?"

"I mighta seen him," the man growled. "What's it to you?"

"Well, ya see," the braided teen gave a lopsided grin, "we're friends of his brother, and we sorta lost track of him. Our friend isn't gonna be happy if he finds out about this."

"In that case," the old man turned slightly, leaving his defenses wide open, or at least in the pilots' opinion. "_Stupefy!"_

Duo, who had taken a slight step forward, ready to follow the man, fell to the ground, unconscious. Heero had just enough time to register what had happened and raise his gun before he landed beside his partner. The figure leveled a stick at the pair of them and, with a wave of it, both of the Preventer agents were floating in front of him.

* * *

Ammie: Agh, a cliffhanger! Oh no, bad me. Anyway, I hope ya'll like it and I hope to have the next installment up soon. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Tests and Interrogations

Not While I'm Around

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Does anyone even read these?

AN: Okay, so here's chapter 4. I'm actually rather proud of it, it's been slow going cause I'm not very good at doing interrogations, but I hope it sounds logical (I got quite a few ideas off the Slytherins Collective Yahoo group). Anyway, hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 4: Tests and Interrogations

Harry landed at the Apparition point two blocks away from the Preventers building. He slipped out onto the quiet street and made his way to the office of the ESUN peacekeepers. The address the Muggle Liaison had given him took him in front of a very plain brick building. He had to admit he was quite surprised by this, but then again, wasn't the wizarding hospital inside an old, rundown department store? And while, yes, the Preventers didn't have magic, he'd seen enough of Dudley's spy movies to know they had the technology to hide their facilities. With that thought in mind, he made his way through the thick glass doors marking the entrance.

Inside didn't seem all that busy, there were a couple people hanging around, all looking like they were going elsewhere though. He made his way over to a large desk at the center of the room, where the only person who didn't look like they were going anywhere was seated.

At the desk was a petite woman, maybe mid to late twenties, with long black hair pulled back in a braid. She was dressed in a brown and black uniform, with her booted feet propped up on the ledge in front of her. An old fashion magazine obscured most of her face, but he could hear the sporadic popping of a large amount of chewing gum. As he approached the desk, the magazine lowered, revealing her aquamarine eyes, which were staring straight at him. She put the magazine down and sat up in her seat, her feet leaving the desk.

"Can I help you?" she said, popping her gum.

"Oh, yes, you could, Ms. Hawk," Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, reading the nameplate on her shirt. "Um, well, you see, I'm here to get registered."

"Just a minute, sweetheart," she reached for the phone on her desk. "Let me just call down and check a few things, kay?"

"Okay," he shrugged, leaning on the desk to wait.

Hawk made the call and was obviously waiting for the person on the other end to pick up, that is if the popping of her gum was any indication.

"This is the Medical Lab, what can I do for you?" a voice said rather loudly over the line, though Harry wasn't sure if it was the actual person or just the volume on the phone.

"Yes," the receptionist examined her fingernails, clearly bored. "This is the front desk, and I have someone up here who claims he needs registered."

"Name?" the other asked.

"What's your name, hun?" she looked at him expectantly.

"Harry, Harry Potter," he cleared his throat slightly.

She rolled her eyes and then told the person on the phone. This continued for several minutes, until the tech on the other end also had his age, birth date, and his parents' names. Finally, they reached the conclusion that he wasn't in the database and they'd have to take a blood sample.

"Someone will be up momentarily, please have a seat," the receptionist smiled indulgently and waved him over to a row of chairs by the front window.

Harry gave a half-hearted smile back and made his way over to a seat. He took a chair that had a decent view of the room, not wanting to be caught off guard by anyone or anything, and pulled out the folder Miss Honjo had given him. The receptionist went back to the magazine she'd put down when he'd approached her earlier.

Not five minutes had passed before the elevator doors slid open and a tall blonde male, in a similar outfit to the receptionist, walked out. The raven haired wizard was immediately on guard. If he didn't know any better he would've said this man was a member of the Malfoy family. He was tall, like Lucius, with an aristocratic face, that looked like Lucius', and long pale blonde hair, almost the same shade as Draco's, his long time rival.

"Agent Wind," Hawk stood up and saluted the man.

"At ease," his pale blue eyes rolled in good humor, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Where is Mr. Potter?"

"Over there, sir," she pointed at the row of chairs.

"Thank you," he nodded once and then made his way over to the boy, noting the seat he had chosen was the one 01 usually sat in if he had to wait. "Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded in the affirmative. "I am Agent Wind of the Preventers. I understand you are here to get registered." Again he nodded. "Very well, if you will follow me, I will escort you to the Medical Lab."

Harry pushed to his feet, the folder still in his hands, and followed the man toward the elevator. He itched to draw his wand and question this man, but refrained. His thoughts of this being a Malfoy were rather unfounded, considering this was a Muggle establishment and the pureblood family were activists for wizarding supremacy.

As the doors closed behind them, Harry cast a wary glance in his escort's direction, but didn't say anything. Agent Wind chuckled slightly then turned to face the young wizard.

"You want to ask me something, Mr. Potter?" he shook his head.

"No, no, I don't," Harry stammered slightly.

"Of course you do," the blonde smirked. "Now, Mr. Potter, there are three things I know, one: you are armed, two: you have questions."

"If you know all that about me," Harry cut in, "why are you letting me in?"

"Three," the agent chuckled, continuing where he'd cut off, "you mean no harm to me or this establishment. Unless, of course, you plan on destroying the Medical Lab after your registration. So, please, feel free to ask your questions. I may not be able to answer them, but you can always ask."

"Okay," the wizard gave him a funny look and stepped back a bit, not sure how he knew all that about him in the first place. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you're weird. And here I was worried that you looked like someone I knew."

"I probably do seem familiar," the man laughed. "My face has been all over the news in the past several years."

"So, can I get a name?" Harry crossed his arms, his hand resting on his wand, just in case.

"Of course," he nodded, turning quite serious. "Most people are already familiar with my other identities, so I see no harm in telling you. I am Milliardo Peacecraft, also known as Zechs Marquise."

"It's a pleasure," the younger teen shook his head, not sure why but the last name seemed rather familiar to him. "I'm Harry Potter."

"I know," Zechs smirked.

Harry wasn't sure what he meant by that statement. Out of habit, he reached up and lowered his fringe, thinking he'd been recognized as the Boy-Who-Lived yet again. But then he realized he'd already given his name to someone over the phone, so of course this agent would know it. He felt rather foolish after coming to that conclusion.

The elevator doors finally slid open and the two of them filed out. Zechs led Harry down the hall to a large metal door, and typed in a series of numbers so fast that the wizard couldn't figure out what they were. When the lock clicked a moment later, the blonde held the door open and let Harry precede him into the room.

The interior of the room was a bright white, and so clean it would make his aunt jealous. The stainless steel surfaces scattered throughout the room were polished so they looked like huge horizontal mirrors. The smell coming from the room was a cross between the hospital wing at Hogwarts and the school nurse's office from when he was in primary school, the only two medical facilities he'd ever spent significant time in.

At the far end of the room, a woman in a white lab coat was seated on a stainless steel stool. From what Harry could tell, she was rather tall, and had dark blonde hair pulled up in two loose ponytails on either side of her head. The agent beside him cleared his throat, causing the woman to turn on her stool.

"Oh, Agent Wind," she smiled. "I didn't hear you come in. If you will have a seat Mr. Potter, we'll begin," she motioned to a bed next to her seat. "Thank you, Agent Wind, I'll be sure he gets out safely."

Zechs nodded once and turned to Harry, "I'm sure we'll meet again, Mr. Potter. Until then."

He turned on his heel and left the room. Harry watched him go, then, shaking his head slightly, made his way over to the indicated bed and took a seat. The woman turned to him with a friendly smile.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," she smiled kindly. "I'm Doctor Sally Po, Head Doctor of the Preventer Organization. I just need you to roll up your sleeve so I can get some of your blood, then I have a few questions from you and you'll be all set."

"Okay," Harry smiled as he rolled up his left sleeve, the right containing his wand holster, this woman had somehow managed to put him at ease. "Please call me Harry, Mr. Potter makes me think I'm in trouble."

"Alright, Harry," Sally chuckled slightly, wrapping a band around his upper arm. "You can call me Sally. Now this might sting just a little bit, but it'll be over in no time, so I need you to relax."

"Go ahead, I'm ready," the raven haired teen shrugged, and started looking around the room. "Can't be worse than other things I've been through."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously, though given the fact that her patient was a teenage boy it wasn't too surprising. "If you don't mind my asking."

"Oh," he laughed nervously. "I've just gotten into a lot of scrapes over the years. You know, usual stuff."

"Troublemaker?" she asked quietly, a note of teasing in her voice.

"Nope," he shook his head. "Trouble magnet, it always seemed to find me."

"I know how that goes," she chuckled. "Some of our best agents are like that."

As she stuck the needle into his vein, Sally let her mind wander. To say she was shocked when this boy had walked in would've been an understatement. He looked exactly like the picture Heero had made of their target for their current mission. She was going to do a little digging with the questions she asked, and she was personally going to do a DNA analysis right away on the blood sample.

"Alright, all done," she nodded, pulling the syringe out and capping it off. "Now, just for the questions."

"Fire away," he shrugged, unrolling his shirt sleeve.

"Okay, so we have your birth date, age, and parents' names," she rolled her stool over to a computer on the counter. "Can you tell me your mother's maiden name, your parents' birth dates, and current residence?"

"My mother's maiden name was Evans," Harry took a deep breath trying to steady himself. "I don't know their birth dates, I've only ever seen them once. As for their current residence, Godric's Hollow Cemetery."

"Oh," she looked at him in shock. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize... that was very insensitive of me. However, if it's not too much trouble, can you tell me when they died?"

"No, it's not a big deal," he shook his head. "They died October 31st AC 181."

"Both of them?" she gaped at him.

"Yeah, they were murdered," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," she bit her lip, tears filling her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, and anyway, their murderer is now dead, so it's not that big a deal," he shrugged. "Was there anything else?"

"Oh, yes," she shook her head slightly, now was not the time to get emotional. "Do you have any living relatives that you know of? This is for the Family Reconstruction Act that was put in place shortly after the Registration Act."

"My aunt, Petunia Dursley, and her family, on my mother's side," he nodded. "I lived with them up until last July. There's no one on my father's side."

"Any siblings?" she asked, typing the information in, her mind kicking into overdrive: Petunia Dursley nee Evans was Trowa's aunt.

"My parents died when I was one," he chuckled ruefully. "I really don't think there was time for another kid in there."

"I see. You say you lived with your aunt," she turned around to face him, "meaning you don't now?"

"No, I moved out shortly before I turned seventeen," he shook his head. "It was a mutual thing, they knew I left, I didn't run away."

"Can you tell me your current address?" she turned back to the computer, poised to type in the information. "This is for the database, no one outside myself and the commander have access to this information." She intentionally left out the fact that Heero could hack in at any given moment, considering he'd designed the firewalls and other security features.

"12 Grimmauld Place, London," he shook his head, even if they tried to find him they wouldn't, not with the Muggle repellants on the place. "I don't get mail at the house though, so if you need to send something I have a P.O. Box." He rattled off the box number Miss Honjo had set up for him.

"Thank you, I think that's everything," she turned back to him with a wide smile, secretly wishing she could come up with a reason to keep him in the building till the five former pilots got back.

"Great, so I'm good to go?" he beamed back at her.

"It'll take two weeks for the blood sample to hit the system," she shook her head slightly. "We'll send you a letter as soon as that's done, and then you'll never have to grace our doors again, unless of course you get into trouble, then I'd be very disappointed in you."

"About that," the young wizard scratched his neck nervously, "you see, I was kinda hoping I could join."

"You want to join the Preventers?" Sally's head whipped around in surprise.

"If I can," he shrugged. "I have no idea how to go about joining, but I thought I'd like to give it a try."

"Well," she chuckled slightly, this was too good to be true, she wouldn't have to force him to stay at the office, "you are actually talking to one of the right people. Within the Preventers, only eight people can hire on a new employee: the Head of the entire organization, six of our top agents, and myself. Usually, a prospective employee has to fill out an application, which goes under review, however, I think I can pull a few strings and set you up with an appointment with the Head of the Preventers, who just happens to be at this branch as we speak."

"Why would you do that for me?" Harry gave her a suspicious look, he'd had too much offered to him because of his fame, he didn't want this too.

"You have an air about you that reminds me of our top five agents," she smiled. "I knew them back in the war, and I've yet to be disappointed by them."

"I see," he chuckled slightly. "Well, in that case, I hope I don't disappoint you. Though, that is quite a bit to put on my shoulders."

"Here," she shook her head. "I'm going to let you sit in on a class Agent Wind is giving to some of the new recruits today."

"I really don't want any special treatment," Harry sighed. "I can go through the normal hiring process, just like everyone else."

"I'm not doing this because of who you are," Sally smiled kindly. "I'm only willing to do this for you because, honestly, the people you need to talk to are here today. Trust me, it will save you months of time doing it this way."

"Fine," the young wizard gave in with a resigned sigh.

"Alright then," the doctor pushed to her feet. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you down to Agent Wind's class."

Sally led the way out of the Medical Lab and back down the hall to the elevator. They exited at the lobby and the doctor led him across to a side door, labeled Employees Only. Inside was another long hallway, with doors staggered on either side. At the fifth door on the right, she rapped three times, followed by two short taps.

A moment later, the door opened revealing the tall blonde from earlier. Beyond him, Harry could see six other people in the room. The wizard knew that it was unlikely that he'd meet anyone he knew in this establishment but the pale blonde at the end of the table closest to him looked strikingly familiar.

"What can I do for you, Doctor?" Zechs asked, smiling slightly.

"I have another one for your class, Agent Wind," Sally nodded in Harry's direction.

A pale brow rose in curiosity but he accepted the situation, "Of course," he nodded. "You can have a seat at the end, next to Mr. Malfoy."

The blonde turned and Harry barely kept himself from gaping openly at his former rival. He never thought he'd see the spoiled Slytherin at a Muggle facility, much less one dedicated to keeping the peace.

"Potter," Malfoy sneered.

"Malfoy," Harry sighed and took the seat next to him, barely registering that Doctor Po was taking her leave.

"I see you know each other," Zechs shook his head, a knowing gleam in his eyes. "Though I do recommend that whatever past grievances you have with each other remain outside this facility, as from this point onward, you are now colleagues. Now, back to what I was saying earlier: The Preventers were founded...."

8888888

Heero came to in a dark room. The first thing he noticed was the fact that he was tied up, rather securely at that, and that his partner was lying on the floor next to him. He kept perfectly still, maintaining his vitals just in case he was wired. He could tell his partner was still unconscious, so it was his job to find out where they were and why they were being detained.

Not a moment passed before he heard voices approaching the room.

"Alastor," a deep, rich voice was saying with forced patience, "I know they were acting suspiciously, but they've been here for over an hour, they aren't under the guise of Polyjuice. We honestly have no reason to keep them."

"They were asking about Potter," obviously the one called Alastor answered. "Claimed to be friends of his brother. Everyone knows the Potters only had one son, Harry."

"Use the Veritaserum if you like," the other voice sighed. "However, if it turns out to be a mild prank, you let them go, no questions asked. Am I understood, Alastor?"

"Aye, Kingsley," Alastor agreed.

Heero's mind was racing. He'd found out some very useful information, like the name of their target: Harry Potter, and at least one name for their assailant: Alastor. But what in the hell were Polyjuice and Veritaserum? The second sounded like a truth serum, which didn't worry the Prefect Soldier in the least, he'd been trained to withstand even the strongest of those. Maybe Polyjuice was a new devise that concealed one's identity for a short period of time.

From his right, he heard a groan as Duo began waking up. He turned his head slightly, trying to catch his partner's eye to make sure he stayed quiet. Unfortunately, a freshly woken Duo wasn't the most cooperative person in the world.

"Did anyone get the plates of the bus that hit me?" the braided agent asked, cracking one eye open.

Not a moment later, the door opened, flooding the room with light, and the man they had met on the street limped in, closely followed by a tall, dark skinned man. They stopped just inside the doorway, but their presence was anything but reassuring. The grizzled old man pulled a small vial from his coat pocket and hobbled over to where the two former Gundam pilots were lying.

"You!" Duo said rather stupidly, but his partner knew it for the act it was. "You attacked us for no reason. What's the deal, man?"

"Quiet!" their captor growled out.

He grabbed the base of Duo's braid and forced his head back. He pulled the stopper of the vial out with his teeth. As soon as that was done, he raised it to the former pilot's lips and forced a small swallow down his throat. To his credit, the braided teen did put up quite a struggle, but being bound by ropes did have it's disadvantages. The moment the liquid touched his tongue, Duo went limp in his bonds and his eyes glassed over.

"Now, boy, what's your name?" the old man asked gruffly.

"D-D-Don't have one," he stumbled a moment but obviously answered truthfully.

"Don't play dumb with me boy, what are you called?" the man growled, shaking the boy slightly by the braid, not liking his previous answer.

"Kid, Maxwell's Demon," he rattled off, "Shinigami, 02, Du..."

"Alastor, enough," the man by the door said calmly. "He obviously doesn't have a name. Move on to the next question."

"Fine, Kingsley, we'll do it your way," Alastor released the braid he'd still been holding. "What were you doing on that street?"

"I've been on many streets in my life," Duo answered truthfully. "Though, I've never heard of one called 'That Street'."

"What were you looking for when you met me?" the older one tried again.

"Looking for a kid," he said in a monotone, almost scaring Heero, "about 5'8", messy black hair, green eyes, glasses, and a scar on his forehead like lightning bolt."

"Why?" Kingsley asked, moving closer to the boy on the floor.

"Just wanted to talk to him, figured he might know something useful."

"Who sent you?" Alastor growled.

"My boss."

"Who is your boss?" Kingsley sent a glare at his partner.

"Don't answer that, 02," Heero spoke up from his spot not two feet away from the others.

Duo's mouth snapped shut and he refused to open it again. The two questioners finally gave up when the boy's eyes began coming back into focus, and turned their full attention to Heero.

"You think you're good, don't you boy?" the grizzled old man said, kneeling down next to him. "Well, let's see how you handle Veritaserum."

The man grabbed Heero by the hair and forced the vial to his lips, letting three drops fall into the agent's mouth. Duo, who was now fully out of the potion's effects, watched in slight fascination, he'd always enjoyed watching his partner under truth serums, it was always entertaining. What he didn't expect, however, was for the Perfect Soldier to go slack and get a glassy look in his eyes. Their abductor propped him against the wall, and stood to his full height.

"Let's start with the basics, boy," the old man smirked. "What's your name?"

"Heero Yuy," the Japanese teen answered in a monotone.

Duo was beside himself. What the fuck was Heero thinking? He'd just given his name to a possible terrorist. That went against everything they believed in, not to mention protocol, as Preventers they were only supposed to give out their designation.

"Heero, shut up!" the braided teen moved to shake his partner, but found himself unable to because of his ropes.

"You've had you're turn," the man questioning Heero turned to give him a rather evil smile, one of his eyes swiveling madly in its socket. "Now, Heero Yuy, what were you doing on that deserted street before I came across you?"

"Looking for the target in our current mission," Heero didn't even blink as he gave up the classified information.

"What do you mean, mission?" the dark skinned man asked, turning to look at the teen.

"Preventer mission 5292697 (1)," the shaggy haired brunette rattled off. "Find and eliminate the terrorist group in Great Britain. Potential suspects or leads: the brother of Trowa Barton, not registered in the system, but blood sample a match."

"What in Merlin's name have you done, Alastor?" Kingsley backed away as if burned. "Put them back where you found them! If the Preventers find out about us, the entire wizarding world is in jeopardy."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the braided teen held up his hands as far as his bonds would let him, silencing the man's tirade. "You mean to tell me, that you're wizards, and that stick in your hand just happens to be your magic wand? You have got to be fucking kidding me. You don't honestly expect us to believe this bullshit. We're trained Preventers, so I would suggest you back up before I bring this whole place down on top of us."

"_Stupefy_!" the dark skinned wizard pointed his wand at Duo, trying to get him under control.

However, the Preventer agent was ready for him and rolled out of the way of the red stream of light coming toward him, "Not this time! Heero, get your ass up, we're under fire!"

As if his partner's voice was a trigger, the Perfect Soldier's head snapped up, his eyes focused once again. He staggered to his feet and tried to tackle the man who had been questioning him. The man who had been targeting Duo suddenly turned and fired a red stream of light at him. He tried to dodge it but ended up landing painfully on his back, due to the ropes still tied around his legs.

Before the former Wing pilot realized what was happening, he was frozen in place, unable to move even a finger. His partner made a dive for him, but with two assailants now fully focused on him, the braided teen had no chance of dodging their weird lights. A moment later, Duo was lying beside him, strangely stiff, just like himself, though completely aware of their surroundings.

"What do you suggest we do now, Kingsley?" Alastor asked sarcastically, his eye swiveling around the room.

"We can't _Obliviate_ them," the dark skinned man shook his head. "Any gaps in their memory and the Preventers will come down on us anyway. I recommend the _Confundus_ charm. That way they will more than likely write it off as a hallucination and, while they may try and find us, won't really have anything to go on."

"They'd have more to go on than if we just _Obliviated_ them," Alastor countered. "What if they believe them and come looking for us anyway?"

"I'll talk with our contact in the Preventers and everything will be sorted out," Kingsley sighed heavily. "For now, we'll go with my plan."

"Very well," Alastor looked away, obviously not liking that option too much.

That was the last thing Duo and Heero heard before their world was once again plunged into blackness.

8888888

Wufei Chang was pissed. Heero and Duo had gone silent over an hour ago and, when he followed their path, there was no trace of them in the area at all. He had given them twenty minutes to contact him before phoning headquarters and taking off for the London branch. He knew he was breaking several laws as he sped through traffic on his motorcycle, but at the moment, there were more important things to worry about, like locating the two missing Preventer agents.

He arrived at the building just as a car pulled in. Almost before the vehicle started moving, a small blonde jumped out of the passenger seat and ran over to the Chinese agent, a look of concern on his rather boyish face.

"Wufei," Quatre asked anxiously, his hand clutching the area over his heart. "Where are Heero and Duo?"

"I don't know," he said through gritted teeth, frustrated more at the two missing agents than the small Arabian. "They've been out of communication for over an hour."

"Let's go talk to Lady Une," Trowa said from behind them, having joined them in time to hear Wufei's announcement.

The three of them made their way into the building and toward the elevator, not stopping to look around, they were on a mission now. As the door to the lift slid open, they heard a voice from down the new recruit hallway.

"Hold the elevator," Sally Po shouted, having just retrieved Harry Potter for his meeting with Lady Une.

Recognizing the voice, Trowa's hand shot out and held the door open. A moment later, a rather winded doctor reached the lift and entered, the pilots almost missing the small youth who entered behind her.

"You know, Po, that goes against protocol," Wufei reprimanded, his face stern.

Before he could lecture the well meaning doctor further, the three former pilots got a good look at the teen beside her.

"You!" Wufei snapped, his hand raised to latch on to the boy.

"Harry!" Quatre gasped from beside him, causing all motion to stop.

* * *

1. That's the story id number for this story.

* * *

Ammie: Okay, there's chapter 4. I'm so happy, it's the longest chapter so far for this story, yay me. Anyway, I hope you all like it and that I got rid of some of the hate mail I received last chapter. Though with this ending I might get more. So let me know what you think.


	5. Unbelievable

Not While I'm Around

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

AN: Okay, here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope it clears up some questions.

Anyway, I have a request of all ya'll, I have two agents without codenames (Harry and Draco in case you couldn't guess) at the moment and need suggestions, any help would be appreciated.

Anyway, on with the show.

Chapter 5: Unbelievable

"_Harry!" Quatre gasped from beside him, causing all motion to stop._

"Um, do I know you?" Harry looked at the blonde curiously.

"Oh, no, you don't," he waved his hand dismissively. "We've just heard so much about you, and I'm just so happy we found you."

"Okay?" the raven haired wizard gave him a funny look, inching closer to Doctor Po as he did so. "Why?"

Before the Arabian could answer, Wufei cut in, "So you can tell us where our fellow agents are. They were following you and then just vanished."

"What?!" emerald eyes blinked in surprise. "Someone was following me?"

"And he's supposed to be the mastermind behind the terrorist activity?" the Chinese teen scowled. "Mariemaya did a better job, and she was eight."

"Wait a minute," Harry shook his head in confusion. "So what you're telling me is that you think I'm some sort of terrorist, and because of that you've had someone following me? How long?"

"Since this morning," Trowa said quietly from the back, his eyes taking in everything about this boy, who could possibly be his brother.

"Oh, well, in that case, I'm not sure why you think I'm a terrorist," the wizard scoffed. "All I did this morning was take a walk, visit some friends, and then came here."

"I think," Sally cleared her throat, laughter in her voice, "if we are to follow 'protocol,'" here she sent a teasing glare at the Chinese agent, "we should continue this discussion in the commander's office, don't you think?"

Wufei looked stubbornly away from the doctor, but remained silent. Harry gave him one last look before turning his attention to the other occupants of the elevator. The small blonde was still looking at him, but now his eyes were brimming with tears, which Harry couldn't for the life of him understand. His eyes then shifted to the tall figure in the back. He had to admit, this guy had one of the strangest haircuts he'd ever seen, and he'd seen Tonks' idea of hairstyles: half of his face was covered by one huge bang. However, the strangest thing about this guy was the fact that he was staring rather intently at Harry, like he'd never seen anything quite like him before. Now, as the savior of the wizarding world, he'd received his fair share of staring in his lifetime, but for some reason this Preventer agent unnerved him, and he couldn't explain why.

After what felt like an eternity to the Boy-Who-Lived, the elevator finally came to a halt and the doors slid open. The five of them stepped out, the doctor leading the way, while the three agents fell in around Harry as if they were some sort of guard or something. The young wizard just rolled his eyes and let them at it, if they wanted to believe he was some sort of terrorist, let them, he'd prove them wrong later.

The small procession came to a stop before a door at the end of the hall. Sally knocked three times before someone called for them to enter.

Inside was a rather sparsely decorated room. The main features were a large portrait of a man on the wall, Harry admitted to himself that he'd spent too much time in the wizarding world when he half expected it to move, and a rather ornate desk situated almost directly under it. At the desk was a woman, with two rather severe looking buns on either side of her head and round glasses perched on her nose.

The woman looked up from the file she'd been perusing and gave the three boys a rather harsh stare, "Where is 01 and 02?"

"Ask him," Wufei jerked his head in Harry's direction.

"And you are?" she turned her stare on the young wizard.

"Harry Potter, ma'am," he shook his head slightly. "And I just want to say now, I have no idea what he's talking about. I have been at this building since early this afternoon."

"He lies," the Chinese agent ground out through gritted teeth. "He was seen by 01, 02, and myself walking down the streets of London just after noon."

"We have video feed, Agent 05, of this boy entering this building just shy of 1300 hours," she met the agents glare with a bland expression. "Can you explain then, how he managed to get from London, almost two hours away, in the space of under an hour? I think you have a case of mistaken identity."

Harry flinched slightly, he didn't want this agent getting in trouble because of him. He knew that if he wanted to get this job at the Preventers, he couldn't be making enemies before he was even hired. It was bad enough that Malfoy was signing up as well.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he raised his hand slightly. "Could I make a quick phone call? I'm sure all of this will be explained once I do."

The woman behind the desk quirked a brow, but motioned to the phone on the edge of her desk. Harry stepped forward, pulling his cell out as he did. The three agents behind him tensed at the action, ready to draw their weapons, but the wizard was oblivious to it. When he found the number he was looking for, he picked up the receiver and quickly dialed. He waited patiently as it rang. After three rings, there was a click and a voice sounded on the other line.

"Muggle Liaison Office, this is Liaison Honjo speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey, Eri, it's Harry," he chuckled slightly at her long greeting.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" she asked, rather stunned. "Where are you calling from?"

"Oh, I'm at the Preventers at the moment," he shook his head. "Anyway, listen, do you think it'd be a really big deal if I told the Head of the Preventers?"

"Harry," Eri scolded slightly. "You know that's not allowed. The only cases in which a Muggle may know is if they are family or marrying in, or if it is an emergency."

"I know, but can't we make a little exception," he pleaded. "Someone else is going to get in trouble if I don't say anything."

Eri sighed, "You and your hero complex. I swear, if you could have, you would've set Voldemort on the straight and narrow instead of killing him." He flinched slightly at her wording. "Let me get Kingsley and we'll see what can be done."

Harry sighed but smiled slightly as soft music began playing in the background. He perched on the edge of the desk, until he remembered he wasn't alone.

"Oh, sorry," he rubbed his neck sheepishly, looking around at all the eyes focused solely on him. "It'll just be another minute, and then we'll have this whole thing cleared up."

Just then a single knock sounded on the door. Without waiting for an answer it burst open and four people walked in, just as a voice returned to the line.

"Go ahead, Harry," Kingsley said resignedly. "You'll have back up as well. Just so you know, it cannot leave the top people of the Preventers, not everyone is allowed to know."

"I understand," Harry looked at the phone confused, the Minister sounded like his day hadn't been too pleasant since they'd last seen each other. "Bye, Kingsley."

"Wonder what his problem was," he mused before setting the receiver back on its cradle. "Anyway," he looked up at the now rather crowded room, "I have a perfectly logical explanation for what happened."

"I highly doubt anyone in this office, aside from myself, Draco, and you, Mr. Potter, will find it logical at all," the tall blonde who just walked in chuckled slightly. "Though, go ahead, I'd like to see how the Gryffindor golden boy will handle this situation."

"You knew?" Harry looked at Zechs curiously, plopping back down on the desk in surprise. "But how?"

"Typical Gryffindor," Malfoy sneered. "Not paying any attention to those outside their own house, or on a Quidditch team."

"That's not true, Malfoy, and you know it!" Harry jumped to his feet, glaring at the blonde.

"Boys!" Zechs scolded. "I warned you in my class earlier, you are now colleagues, school rivalries will be left outside this building."

"While this is all homey and shit," the braided teen, who had entered with the blondes, cut in, "anyone want to explain why and how we were captured by the heads of the loony bin, who claimed to be wizards?"

"Captured, Maxwell?" the Chinese agent raised a brow curiously. "Though, I don't know why I'm that surprised, if I recall correctly, that is your forte."

"Enough!" the woman behind the desk shouted, causing all to snap to attention, even the two new recruits. "Everyone have a seat, and we'll discuss this like the agents we are, not like squabbling children."

There was a slight scramble as the nine people in the room found chairs and took a seat. When everyone was situated, Lady Une took her seat and folded her hands neatly in front of her.

"Now, since 03 and 04 have yet to piss me off, report," she looked in the direction of the small blonde and the tall brunette.

"We arrived at 03's relatives' house at 1000 hours," Quatre began, being the voice for the pair. "Mr. Vernon Dursley almost refused to let us in until we provided him with our Preventer's badges. Mrs. Petunia Dursley invited us inside so we could talk. Once inside, we discreetly asked for information on their nephew. They were reluctant to tell us anything, not just because they didn't know, but because of their feelings for the boy. They do not like their nephew and according to them they hadn't seen or heard from him since last July, just before his seventeenth birthday.

"However, before we left, their son, Dudley Dursley, came downstairs and told us a name and location, though the latter wasn't a specific one. The name give was Harry James Potter, and he wasn't registered because he attended a private boarding school and they assumed the school would take care of it."

"Very well," Une nodded.

"Whoa, wait," Harry held up his hand. "You went to my relatives house to question them about me? That must've been a happy experience. I'm surprised they even let you in, asking questions like that. They like to pretend I don't exist, always have."

"Mr. Potter, if you will please refrain," Lady Une glared in his direction, before turning her attention to the doctor. "Doctor Po, if you will?"

"Of course, Lady Une," Sally nodded. "This afternoon just after 1300 hours, I did a standard registration of one Harry James Potter. I followed procedure until he asked about joining the Preventers. I then escorted him to Agent Wind's class. As soon as I left, I reported in to you, as you know, and then went back to the lab to process the blood sample. I found it to be a match to the unidentified sample Agent 01 brought in three days back."

Here five sets of eyes swiveled onto Harry. He didn't know why, but he did know they were making him exceedingly uncomfortable.

"Well done, Doctor Po," Lady Une closed the folder in front of her. "Agent 01, report."

"At 1000 hours, 02, 05, and I set up surveillance of the alley across from the safe house. At 1205 hours, Agent 02 spotted the target passing the location of the attack," Heero began in his 'soldier' voice. "The suspect seemed on edge and 02 suggested he follow the target and 05 and myself would watch him instead. 02 followed the target to a deserted street, where the target proceeded to get into a phone booth and disappeared underground. Myself and 02 inspected the phone booth for any hidden levers and could find nothing. As we exited the booth, an old man questioned us as to our reasons for being there. 02 told him a description of the target and asked if the man had seen him. The man seemed to agree to leading us in the direction the boy had gone, but he then shot a red beam of light at 02, dropping him instantly. I pulled my gun, but was unable to fire a shot before I was brought down as well."

"That's gotta hurt the pride their, buddy," the braided teen beside him snickered. "Perfect Soldier boy brought down by a crack pot old man, with a jacked up eye."

"I awoke in a small room with 02 still unconscious beside me," the shaggy haired brunette continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "I heard voices in the hall, one of them our assailant. As 02 woke, the two men entered and our captor went straight to him and forced a truth serum I have never heard of down his throat. 02 answered the questions like usual, giving vague truths as he sees them. I stepped in when it appeared their questions were getting too specific. They then turned their attention to me, and repeated the process."

"And Heero sang like a nightingale," Duo piped up, causing all the Preventer agents to look at his partner curiously. "Told them everything they wanted to know and then some. The second guy who came in, told the other, creepy eyed, one to let us go though, once he found out we were Preventers. Then they went off and said they were wizards and that the high tech sticks they carried were actually their magic wands. They managed to knock us out again, and the next thing we knew, ole Zechsy-poo was storming in there and told them that the gig was up and he was gonna expose them all to the Head of the Preventers."

"Mr. Potter," she now turned her attention back to the teen in question. "Would you now care to explain how you managed to travel a two hour distance in the space of just under an hour."

"Ha, yeah, um, well, you see," he bit his lip nervously, "it's magic."

"That isn't funny," the Chinese teen cut in. "Now tell us the truth. Everyone knows that magic isn't real."

"Oh, but it is," Harry shook his head. "You see, there's this whole world that exists beyond the knowledge of the Muggles, that's non magic users. How I actually got from London to here in the time frame I did was a method called Apparition, the process of traveling from one point to another instantaneously."

Lady Une held up her hand to silence the protests she knew were coming, "Can you prove this?"

"Uh, sure," he stood up and pulled his wand from his sleeve, causing all the agents to immediately go for their weapons.

He turned on the spot and with a small pop disappeared, only to reappear behind Lady Une's desk. Everyone, but Zechs and Malfoy, was looking around the room, trying to find where he had disappeared to. He reached out and tapped the commander on the shoulder, causing her to whirl around and gape openly at him.

"That was interesting," she blinked owlishly at him.

"It's not that big a deal," Harry shrugged, moving around the desk to take his seat once again.

"You are such a showoff, Potter," Malfoy shook his head.

"Draco," Zechs said sternly, eyeing the younger blonde beside him. "I expect you to follow my rules as well, cousin or not. Now, Lady Une, if you will, I will now take over where young Mr. Potter left off. Magic has been around for millennia, longer than even the colonies. It is kept hidden from normal people for the obvious reason that if it was common knowledge, not only would they be expected to fix everything, they'd be hunted down for being different, for example the Witch Trials of the old calendar."

"Understandable," Une nodded, leaning forward slightly, her interest obviously piqued. "Please continue, Agent Wind."

"Magical children are usually taken in at a young age and taught to control their magic at various schools throughout the world. Mr. Potter, Draco, and I attended one such school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, here in Great Britain."

"Wait, you attended Hogwarts?" Harry looked at him confused. "How come I never saw you?"

Zechs smacked Draco upside the head as he opened his mouth to say something and then answered Harry's question, "I was in Slytherin House, four years above you."

"That could be why I didn't know you," the raven haired wizard nodded. "The only older years I paid attention to were in Gryffindor, unless they came up to me."

"Before we get all sidetracked with reminiscing on school days and such," Duo cut in, "can we please get some answers? Is it too much to ask that we interrogate the kid like we planned from the moment we saw that damn fireworks display in that alley?"

The other agents in the room turned to regard Harry curiously. The young wizard wasn't sure what they were talking about, unless they'd witnessed him capturing Yaxley. But surely that wasn't possible, it had been exceedingly late, and there was no one around, Yaxley would've been sure of that.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about?" he shook his head slightly.

"At 0245 hours on the 31st of May," Heero said stoically, "we witnessed you and a man you identified as Yaxley in a fierce light duel."

"Shit," Harry sighed. "I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"We were sent to investigate the terrorist activity centered in Britain," Quatre cut in. "And in the process, we witnessed you about to be attacked. We were going to step in and apprehend the man if he tried anything but you got to him first. It appeared that you knew the man, and who he worked for, if your statement about defeating his master was accurate. We wanted to ask you what you meant by that, you were not under any suspicion." Here he threw a glare in the braided teen's direction.

"If you had just talked to me, Une," Zechs sighed, "we would've been spared the expense of going to all that trouble. The 'terrorist' was recently brought down by our own Mr. Potter here."

"Is that true, Potter?" Lady Une gave him a piercing stare.

"Well, technically," Harry shook his head. "I had lots of help and, you have to understand, it was a war. The wizarding world has been living in fear for the past thirty years or so because of an insane wizard who wanted to take over the world. And according to some stupid prophecy, I was the only one who could stop him, so I did."

"Ever the modest one, Potter," Draco rolled his eyes.

"I saved your fucking life, Malfoy, or do you not remember what Crabbe did in the Room of Requirement," emerald eyes hardened into a glare. "So why don't you shut up. You thought your life was hard the last couple years, try it for seven, at least, and then you can run your mouth."

"And you are sure the problem is taken care of?" Lady Une looked at Harry curiously.

"The main problem, yes," he sighed. "There may be a few Death Eaters, that's his followers, out there who escaped capture, but the Aurors, the magical law enforcement, are gathering them up as they show themselves. Though, for the most part, I've caught more of them than they have."

"What'd they do, Potter?" Malfoy scoffed. "Fall down at your feet, begging for mercy?"

"If it wasn't for me, Malfoy, you'd be dead, and your parents carted off to Azkaban," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Now, shut the fuck up!"

The blonde finally got the message and bowed his head rather deflated. Lady Une turned a critical eye on Malfoy and then addressed the agent beside him.

"Agent Wind," she said quietly, "why is this young man in my office? He is not directly linked to this case and, as such, has no reason for being here."

"While that is true, Une," Zechs smiled slyly, "I brought him here because he has no where else to go at the moment. His mother, my aunt through marriage on my mother's side, asked that I take him away from the wizarding world for a time and help him get set up with the means to make a life for himself. I agreed and brought him into the Preventers. You have already cleared him for joining, and, if Mr. Potter is serious in his request to become an agent, I suggest the two of them form a team, considering they both have magic."

"I recall the file for Mr. Malfoy," she waved it off. "As for your request, I will take it into consideration. Now, as it stands, we have only one matter to discuss before being dismissed here."

"One?!" Duo stood up in outrage. "Just one?! What the fuck is your problem, Lady?! Because of this brat here," he jabbed his thumb in Harry's direction, "two agents were captured, me being one of them, and you're just going to let him go with the bullshit story he fed you?"

"He has Agent Wind vouching for him," the commander leveled him with a glare. "If you will recall correctly, we have five known terrorists already working in this organization. Now, if you have a problem with the way I do things, file a complaint and I will deal with it accordingly. Until then, 02, sit down and shut up."

The braided teen flopped down into his seat and crossed his arms petulantly in front of him. Lady Une continued to glare at him for a moment longer, making sure he wasn't going to have another outburst. Once satisfied she had order once again, she opened the file on the desk in front of her.

"Mr. Potter," she addressed the young man without looking up, "I assume you have heard of the Family Reconstruction Act?"

"Well, Doctor Po mentioned it," he gave her a funny look, wondering where she was going with this. "But I already know I have family. I lived with them for most of my life."

"Due to your recent registration," she looked up at him briefly before flipping a page and reading again, "you would not know one way or the other. However, as it was never revealed to your aunt and uncle, you would have no possible way of knowing anyway." Here she shot a glance at the unibanged teen, who nodded once. "Mr. Potter, may I present your brother, Trowa Barton."

* * *

Ammie: There you have it. I hope the whole magic explaining thing was explained for happening so early. Anyway, let me know what you think, and I'll see ya'll next time.


	6. Denial is Not a River in Egypt

Not While I'm Around

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Need coffee!

AN: Okay, here's the next chapter. I wasn't too sure about Harry's reaction to the news about his brother, so I went with one I've never used before. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy and on with the show.

Chapter 6: Denial is Not a River in Egypt

_"Mr. Potter, may I present your brother, Trowa Barton."_

"Ha," Harry snorted loudly. "You're joking right?"

He then doubled up in his chair, laughing hysterically. Malfoy quickly joined him, falling to the floor in his mirth. The pilots all shared confused looks at the boys' reactions to the news, though Trowa's was a bit pained, and the small blonde subtly reached over and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. They weren't sure what they were expecting, but this hadn't been it.

"That's too good," Malfoy finally choked out, wiping a tear from his eye. "Potter's got a brother," he snorted back another laugh. "Everyone would know if Harry Sodding Potter had a brother."

"As much as it pains me to agree with him," Harry took a deep breath to gain a semblance of control, "Malfoy's right. The entire wizarding world knew my name since I was one, I even have books written about me, I think they would know if I had a brother."

"DNA does not lie, Mr. Potter," Lady Une gave the two wizards a disapproving scowl.

"You know what," he rolled his eyes, "I can't really believe that. In the past seven years, I have personally been someone else, down to the voice and hair type, even vision; had a teacher who wasn't the person he was pretending to be, down to the wooden leg and fake eye, and had seven of me walking around my kitchen, I'm sorry if I'm a bit skeptical about a DNA test. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home now, you can call me if you're interested in hiring me." And with that being said, he turned on the spot and vanished.

Five confused gazes turned to the Head of the Preventers. Lady Une shook her head, not quite sure what to tell the former pilots, it's not like she could force the boy to believe she was telling the truth. She finally looked at the doctor for any form of explanation.

"I don't know," Sally sighed. "I have no clue what he was talking about. But I double checked the DNA myself, there was no mistake. Mr. Potter is Trowa's brother."

"Zechs," Une turned to the former OZ commander, "what was he talking about, being someone else?"

"He must've meant Polyjuice Potion," Draco answered for his cousin, shaking his head slightly. "I don't know when he used it, but the teacher he was talking about was actually a Death Eater in disguise, pretending to be Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody."

"What is this Polyjuice?" Heero asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously, remembering the term from what their captors had been talking about.

"It's a potion," Zechs shook his head, "used for the express purpose of turning one individual into another for the space of an hour. Not a potion taught at Hogwarts, though an overly ambitious person would be able to make it if they tried hard enough."

"Granger," Malfoy rolled his eyes. "No doubt Potter's mudblood friend made it at some point, she was always trying to show off."

"Draco," pale blue eyes glared at the younger blonde, "I will not tolerate that term used in my presence again. I would also suggest you not say it around the rest of the people in this room as well, for they will not take kindly to your prejudices."

"What does it mean?" Quatre asked curiously, he could tell it wasn't nice, even without Zechs' reprimand.

"It means dirty blood," the long haired blonde answered. "It is a common term among pureblood wizard elitists to refer to Muggle born witches and wizards, not a term used in polite society, as you can tell."

"That aside," the green eyed agent shook his head, "where would my brother go? I would like some answers, but only he will be able to give them."

"As I said before Potter left," Malfoy sneered, "Potter doesn't have a brother, everyone in our world would know if he did, and you lot insisting he does is not only wrong but entirely cruel."

"Be that as it may," Lady Une glared at the youngest wizard in the room, "mix-ups do tend to happen, no matter who you are. As for where he is," she turned to look at the unibanged teen, "I do have an address if you'd like to try and talk with him." She then addressed the other pilots as well, "The five of you are on leave until further notice. I suggest you use this time to figure out the mystery that is Harry James Potter."

8888888

Harry landed in the kitchen of his house, trying desperately to hold in his fury. The little house elf, who had appeared to help him, silently disappeared, knowing his master didn't want to be disturbed at the moment. The raven haired teen whipped out his cell and began punching numbers in, almost breaking the phone in the process. After a couple failed attempts, he managed to calm down slightly and make the call. It rang twice before a voice he never wanted to hear again picked up.

"Hello, Dursley residence," his aunt answered cheerfully.

"Aunt Petunia," he tried for calm but his voice shook slightly. "Don't hang up. I know you don't want to hear from me, but I need to ask you something important."

"What is it, Harry?" she asked hurriedly. "There were two men here this morning looking for you. What have you done?"

"Nothing," he sighed, pacing the kitchen. "Now, I know you and my mum had a big falling out after she went to Hogwarts and you didn't, but I have to know if you heard anything about her having another child."

He heard a loud thunk, and could tell his aunt had just dropped onto the chair next to the phone.

"Why are you asking, Harry?" she asked rather breathlessly.

"I was at the Preventers earlier," he shook his head, trying to dispel the anger trying to lash out, "and they tried to tell me one of their agents is my brother."

"That's not possible," Petunia snarled, before he heard a door slam in the background. "I'm sorry, Harry, I have to go, Vernon's home and I don't want an argument."

With that the line went dead. Harry stared at his phone for a moment before sighing in defeat. He really couldn't blame his aunt for not wanting to talk with him, especially not with Vernon there. He sighed and decided to just go out for dinner, not in the mood to cook or clean on his own, even though he had a house elf that could do it for him.

Harry nodded decisively and made his way to the front door. As he walked down the street, he realized what he needed. He pulled his phone out again and quickly located the number. It rang once before a very familiar and welcome voice filled his ear.

"Hello?" Hermione asked. "Harry? Where are you? Why are you calling? Did something happen?"

"Hello, Hermione," he chuckled at her greeting. "I'm fine, nothing really big happened. Anyway, I was wondering if you and Ron were busy."

"Not really," she sighed in relief, at his light tone. "We were just brushing up for our last N.E.W.T. tomorrow: Defense Against the Dark Arts. As if we need to study for that."

"That's great," he smiled. "Listen, since I'm not interrupting anything terribly important, could you guys possibly come join me for dinner, I really need to talk to you."

"Where?" was all she said, and he shook his head ruefully, knowing he could always count on those two for anything.

"I'm heading to the cafe near Grimmauld Place," he looked around, just now realizing that was where his feet were taking him. "I'll meet you there."

"We'll be there," she answered and hung up.

Not five minutes later, Harry arrived at the small nondescript cafe. He smiled slightly as he spotted his two best friends standing outside, waiting for him. He quickened his pace, happy to see his friends once again.

As soon as Hermione spotted him, she abandoned her spot next to her boyfriend and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Ron just shook his head at their antics, but made his way over to them all the same.

"Hey mate," he greeted, slapping Harry on the back. "How're things in the real world? N.E.W.T.s suck."

"I know what you mean," Harry chuckled. "Anyway, let's continue this inside. I have a lot to talk with you two about, and I'm rather hungry too."

"Boys," Hermione shook her head slightly, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

The trio made their way into the cafe and found a small table in the back. A waitress took their drink order and then left them with the menus to figure out what they wanted to eat.

"By the way," Harry looked at Ron over the top of his menu, "since I invited you, I'm paying, and I don't want to hear any arguments."

"Fine," Ron rolled his eyes, his ears turning a slight pink.

Fifteen minutes later, their food arrived and they all began eating. They'd talked about inane things while they waited, Harry not wanting to be interrupted by someone outside their trio while telling them about what happened, and the other two not sure why he called them there.

"So, Harry," Hermione gave him a pointed look. "I don't think you called us here to talk about Quidditch. What's going on?"

"Well," he cleared his throat quietly, "I went to the Preventers today. I got registered, and then the strangest thing happened."

"What?" Ron asked, his fork stopped halfway to his mouth.

"I was given an interview slot right away," he shook his head. "The doctor, who arranged it, said that she was doing it because the people I'd need to talk to would be there today, and it'd save me months of waiting."

"That's great, Harry," Hermione beamed, reaching out and giving his hand an encouraging squeeze.

"Yeah, maybe," he sighed. "I don't know if I'll get the job though, considering I kinda blew up at the Head of the Preventers before I Apparated out."

"You performed magic in front of Muggles?" Ron gaped.

"I had permission from Kingsley," Harry rolled his eyes. "I had to tell them about magic, one of their agents was about to get in trouble because of me."

"Well, if you had permission," Hermione shrugged, "then there's no problem. But why did you blow up at Lady Une? I heard she can be really intimidating."

"It really didn't help that Malfoy was there," the raven haired wizard shook his head. "But she was adamant that I had a brother. You think I would've heard about that one before now."

"Not necessarily," Hermione bit her lip. "If there was some sort of mix up, it could be possible. I mean, children are given to the wrong parents all the time."

"You don't get it, Hermione," Ron said rather patronizingly. "St. Mungo's isn't like Muggle hospitals, the Healers are really competent. They don't mix up babies."

"They are still human, Ronald," the bushy haired witch said rather primly. "Magic is not foolproof. Harry could've been given to the Potter's by mistake, because as you said, we would've heard if Lily and James Potter had another child."

"No," Harry shook his head. "There's not a doubt in my mind that I'm Lily and James Potter's son. They're just under the impression that they had another one. Which, as my aunt said, isn't possible."

"You talked to your aunt?" the redhead gave him a scandalized look. "Why?"

"I figured she'd know if Mum and Dad had another child," he sighed. "But she said it wasn't possible. She didn't elaborate on it, as Vernon had just gotten home and she didn't want an argument."

"Well, did you talk to Remus?" Hermione cocked her head to the side curiously. "He would know if they were telling the truth."

"I hadn't thought about it," he slapped his palm to his forehead. "One would think he would've been the first one I called, but no, it was my aunt."

"It's an honest mistake," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now, stop being such a drama queen and call him."

Harry chuckled and once again pulled out his cell phone. He dialed his pseudo uncle's number and it rang three times before a female voice answered.

"Hello, this Andromeda," she said cheerfully.

"Hello, Mrs. Tonks, it's Harry," he smiled sadly, it was hard hearing the older woman's voice, knowing how much she had lost. "Is Remus there?"

"Of course, dear," she answered pleasantly. "Just a moment, and I'll get him, he's with Teddy at the moment."

"Thanks," Harry shook his head, now was not the time to focus on other's problems, he'd have plenty of time to do that later.

A moment passed in silence before a rather tired voice sounded on the other line, "Hello?"

"Hey, Remus," he greeted, a smile coming to his face at the sound of the other man's voice. "How're things going?"

"They're good, Harry," the werewolf answered. "Why are you calling? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Why is it that both you and Hermione both seem to think something has happened when I call?" he shook his head slightly.

This caused the other man to chuckle, "We worry about you, Harry, that's all. So why are you calling?"

"Well, I found out something today," he sighed. "It's really bothering me because I know it can't be true, but part of me wishes it was."

"What were you told?" he asked quietly, his professor demeanor coming to the foreground.

"I was at the Preventers," he bit his lip, telling the older man was much harder than telling anyone else, "and before I left, they said I had a brother."

"Not possible," Remus said instantly, "Evan died right after you were born. Lily never even got to hold him."

"What?" Harry held the phone out, blinking at it in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"You were a twin, Harry," the werewolf sighed. "Evan was born about half an hour before you were. Lily was still in labor when he was taken out of the room to get cleaned up, he didn't make it. He died before he was brought back into the room. I believe he is buried next to your parents."

Hermione grabbed the phone out of the raven haired teen's hand, "Was there more than one baby born that night?"

"Hermione," he chuckled slightly, "on any given day, there are about an average of ten wizarding children born in England. About half of them end up being delivered at St. Mungo's."

"So, logically," the witch shook her head, "there is a possibility that Harry's twin is still alive. There could've been a mix up."

"Just a moment," Remus said before silence fell over the line once again.

"See, Harry," she gave him a rather smug look, "even wizards and witches can make mistakes. Just because you never heard of him, doesn't mean he isn't your brother."

"There was another couple there that night," the werewolf's voice sounded again. "Andromeda was there with Lily at the time of the birth. She said that a squib couple had come in and had a baby boy at around the same time."

"So who's to say," she went on, "that the squib wasn't the one that died, and Harry's brother was given to them in a major mishap?"

"It could happen," the werewolf conceded. "Though, I think it would've been found out relatively quickly."

"Not necessarily," Hermione sighed in frustration. "There are case of children being given to the wrong parents and them not finding out until they're grown up and just happen to get a DNA test, or that they're dying of some inherited fatal disease. So why can't any of you accept the fact that this is one of those cases and be happy about it?"

"Okay, for argument's sake," Harry shook his head, "let's ay that this guy is my twin brother. What the bloody hell am I supposed to do about it?"

"You could get to know him," Remus suggested. "He would know nothing about your parents, you could start there. If nothing else, it could give him a place to belong, something to hold on to, to call his own."

"Fine," the raven haired wizard sighed, knowing what that was like. "I'll call Lady Une back tomorrow and see about getting in touch with this Trowa Barton. Bye Remus, I'll talk to you later."

He hung up the phone and then looked at his two best friends. Ron was shaking his head, still clearly confused, while Hermione had a rather smug look on her face. He shook his head, which was now starting to throb painfully.

"I'm gonna go, guys," he sighed, massaging his temples, "I've now got a headache. And, apparently, I've got to prepare to get to know my brother tomorrow. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Harry," Hermione got up and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "You'll do fine, I have faith in you. And I expect you to invite us over in the near future to meet this brother of yours."

"Later, mate," Ron nodded, finally going back to his food.

Harry nodded once, then turned on his heel and left the restaurant. Once outside, he went to the alleyway beside the cafe and Apparated home, too weary at the moment to bother with walking.

* * *

Ammie: Yay, there it is. Chapter 6. I hope ya'll like it and that Harry's reaction was believable. Next chapter I'll give more interaction between Harry and the G-boys. Anyway, let me know what you think.


	7. Stranger Than Fiction

Not While I'm Around

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I need a life.

AN: Okay, so this chapter could've gotten out a lot sooner if I had just gotten my head out of my ass and realized that it was complete. I kept telling myself that more was needed, but having gone a few days without looking at it, I realized I didn't need to add anything. So I'll stop ranting now, and give ya'll what you came here for.

Chapter 7: Stranger Than Fiction

"Everything set?" Heero asked, looking around at the other four as they all sat around the kitchen table the following morning.

"Yes," Quatre nodded. "Trowa and I will head over to the address Lady Une gave u yesterday, to see if we can find Harry, and get him to talk with us."

"Good," the stoic agent gave an imperceptible nod. "Duo, Wufei, and I will head out to meet Zechs at the pub he told us about yesterday after the meeting. Once there, we will search for any information we can find about Potter."

"Alrighty then," Duo jumped up, placing his dishes in the sink. "Let's get this show on the road."

With that being said, the two groups went their separate ways.

Trowa and Quatre drove to Grimmauld Place, and began slowly circling the street, looking for number 12. The only problem was that it didn't seem to be there. Finally, the blonde had his lover stop the car and they both got out to inspect the area between 11 and 13. When they reached a certain point, the small Arabian gasped quietly. The house they'd been looking for seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

With a confused look at each other, the two of them made their way up the walk and stopped at the large front door. The taller teen reached out to ring the bell, his hand shaking almost imperceptibly. From inside, the pair heard unmistakable screeching and instinctively went for their guns, ready to go in and stop whatever was causing that hideous noise.

8888888

Harry woke the next morning to the loud screams of Mrs. Black's portrait. For a moment, he wasn't sure what had set her off, but Kreacher appeared a moment later to inform him that someone was at the door. He sat up, and stared bleary eyed at the clock beside his bed, it was only ten. Damn it, and he had hoped he'd be able to get some more sleep before having to deal with anyone today. His headache had kept him up for several hours after he left his best friends, and as it stood he hadn't gotten to sleep until around five in the morning.

He groped around on his bedside cabinet for his glasses and, once procuring said item, jammed them on his face. He then padded barefoot and bare-chested down the stairs, whoever had decided to wake him up could deal with his current state of undress, even if it was the damn press.

"SHUT UP, YOU OLD HAG!" he hollered, pointing his wand, which he'd grabbed from under his pillow before leaving his room, at the still clucking portrait, and the curtains drew violently closed.

He then proceeded to wrench the door open and quickly raised his hand to shield his eyes against the bright sunlight, "What is it? Whatever it is had better be an emergency."

The young wizard was faintly surprised when he felt something cold being pressed into his chest, right above his heart. He glanced down, and blinked several times, not quite believing his eyes. There, aimed right at his heart, was the barrel of a small hand gun. Emerald eyes traveled up the arm holding the weapon on him and finally locked with hard teal. He quirked a brow, recognizing the figure as one of the agents he'd met at the Preventers.

"Is it a customary greeting when coming to someone else's house," he leaned on the doorframe, seemingly unconcerned about the gun still pointing at his chest, "for a Preventer agent to shoot first and ask questions later? Cause if it is, I missed the memo and should probably invest in a gun."

Teal eyes widened in slight shock, "I'm so sorry." He quickly withdrew the gun and held it loosely in his hands. "We heard screaming and thought the worst."

"It's okay," Harry shrugged. "Did you come here for a reason? Though how you found the place is beyond me. I'll have to get Hermione to check my wards."

"Actually, we did," Quatre shook his head, clicking the safety on and stuffing his gun in the waistband of his pants. "My partner, Trowa, has some questions for you. We just wanted a few answers, if you're willing to give them, and then we'll be on our way."

"Come on in," the young wizard waved them forward and turned to head down the stairs. "Just keep it down. I don't want to wake the old lady again. Kreacher should have breakfast started."

The two agents followed the boy down the stairs and into a gleaming kitchen. Three plates, piled high with food, sat innocently on the table, as well as a jug of something to drink and a kettle of, what smelled like, coffee. The tussle haired wizard sat at the closest plate and motioned for the other two to join him.

"I hope you're hungry," he chuckled slightly, pouring himself a mug of coffee. "Apparently, Kreacher got a bit excited that I had people coming over."

"We really don't want to intrude," the small blonde shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously. "We won't take that much of your time."

"Sit," Harry shook his head. "I was going to call Trowa later anyway, later being the key but you're here now, so stay awhile, I'm not going anywhere today. Can I get you something to drink? Pumpkin juice? Coffee? I can have Kreacher make tea. Water? Milk? Butterbeer? Firewhiskey? Just name it and I've probably got it."

"Coffee will be fine," Quatre chuckled silently, taking a seat at the head of the table, so Trowa could sit across from his brother.

"Coffee," Trowa answered quietly.

"So," the raven haired teen sighed. "What did you want to ask? Did what's-her-name send you to yell at me for walking out yesterday? If she did, tell her I'm sorry, I was just really upset."

"No," Trowa said neutrally, "Lady Une did not send us, nor is she upset, she understands. She did, however, give us your address."

"Great, saves me a phone call," Harry nodded. "And listen, about yesterday..."

"We understand," the former Sandrock pilot cut in, "it is a lot to take in in one sitting."

"You're right it is," Harry ran his hand through his overly messy hair. "However, I talked to a few people after I got home and found that there is a possibility of it being true. Though why I'm surprised, I'm not sure, the impossible always seems to happen to me."

"So you now believe that Trowa is your brother?" Quatre asked, trying and failing to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

"I'm willing to go with it for now," the raven haired wizard shrugged. "So what would you like to know?"

"What happened to the Potters?" the unibanged teen asked quietly, his brow furrowed slightly, not sure what he should call them.

"They were murdered," Harry sighed. "On Halloween AC 181. They died protecting me from Voldemort, who had heard half the prophecy and decided I needed to be eliminated because of it. I can't tell you much about them, not from personal experience, but I do know a lot of stories about them, especially my dad."

"Why did they get rid of me?" Trowa asked tonelessly, but the small blonde gasped and clutched at the area above his heart.

"They didn't!" the wizard shook his head vehemently, slamming his fist into the table. "My parents weren't like that! According to Remus, everyone thought Evan had died the day he was born! I'm willing to go along with Hermione's theory of a mix up but my mother would never willingly give up her child, damn it! She died pleading for my life!"

Harry took a moment to calm down, knowing that if he didn't he would lose control of his magic and someone could get hurt. Quatre stared at the young wizard with tear-filled eyes, he could feel the pain that simple question had brought. He knew Trowa hadn't meant any harm by it, he was hurting too, he just didn't show it like his brother did. Trowa watched his brother in slight disbelief. To have that much emotion behind his words had to have sparked from somewhere. Harry obviously loved and respected his parents, even if he didn't remember them.

"I'm sorry," the auburn haired teen shook his head slightly. "I didn't mean any offense."

"It's alright," Harry took a shuddering breath. "You didn't know. Anyway, would you like to see them? I have pictures of them," he felt the need to explain.

Trowa nodded, he would like very much to see what his parents had looked like. Harry pushed to his feet and left the room. Quatre moved to the chair next to Trowa, hoping to give his lover a bit of stability through this troubling time. Though, he had to admit, it was nice that Harry was being more cooperative today.

A few minutes later, the raven haired wizard returned with a small leather bound book clutched in his hands. He placed it on the table and flipped it around so the two former pilots could see it.

"Okay," he opened it to the first page. "Here we have a picture of Mum and Dad, not sure when it was taken."

The two agents stared at the picture in shock. There smiling and waving, actually waving, back at them was a redheaded woman and a black haired man, who looked amazingly similar to Harry.

"You know," Harry cocked his head to the side, still looking at the picture, "I don't know why I didn't see it before, but you look a lot like Mum. Anyway," he flipped the page, "here's one of their wedding. That guy there," he pointed to the man standing right behind James, "was Dad's Best Man and his best friend, Sirius Black. He left me this house."

"Sirius Black?" the small blonde looked up in surprise. "The escaped convict?"

"He was framed," Harry scowled darkly. "Sirius was cleared posthumously. But the rat who did it got what he deserved, strangled himself with his own magical hand.

"Here's a picture of Dad from school with two of his good friends," he flipped the page, trying to suppress the fury building inside himself. "There would've been three, if I hadn't cut out Pettigrew, that's the guy who framed Sirius. This one here," he pointed to the as yet unidentified young man in the picture, "is Remus Lupin. He's the only Marauder left now. That's what they called themselves, the Marauders."

"Why are there so few of your mother in here?" Quatre asked, turning the pages back further trying to find more of the pretty redheaded woman.

"Well," Harry shook his head slightly, "she didn't get along with my dad through school, and she was Muggle born. My aunt may have some pictures of when she was younger but from Hogwarts, I don't have that many."

"Thank you for sharing this," Trowa gave the barest hint of a smile. "They seem to be nice people."

"They were," Harry nodded. "Anyway, how about we go out and I'll introduce you to the wizarding world? It is part of your heritage after all."

"That would be splendid," the blonde smiled.

"Okay then," the wizard pushed to his feet, finally noticing his state of undress with a slight blush. "Um, you guys wait here. I'm gonna go get dressed, then we can leave."

8888888

Heero, Duo, and Wufei met up with the long haired blonde agent on a rather crowded London street. Zechs led the trio into a rather shabby looking pub, they were ashamed to admit, they never would have noticed if the other hadn't pointed it out. The inside was rather dark and dingy, with very little people there at present.

Zechs did not stop in the bar, but continued on to the back door. The three former pilots' eyes were darting around, but no one seemed to find the tall blonde's behavior even remotely suspicious, in fact, the barkeep even nodded as they passed.

Outside, the four of them crowded around a small, seemingly empty, alcove. Zechs pulled out his wand and began tapping bricks along the wall over the pair of trash bins. The three former pilots gave him speculative looks, not quite sure what the hell he was doing. Much to their surprise, though it was hard to tell with Heero, the wall began moving to form a large archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Gentlemen," the tall blonde smirked, able to read their gobsmacked expressions quite easily, "I give you Diagon Alley, the premier shopping district in all of wizarding Britain. Have fun looking around. As it stands, I must get back to headquarters, since I do not have the time off."

With that being said, he turned and walked back into the pub. The three younger agents just stared after him for a moment before Duo shook it off and looped his arms through his friends'.

"Well," he stepped through the archway, pulling Heero and Wufei along, "shall we proceed?"

"Affirmative," Heero nodded, pulling away from the braided pilot. "Wufei, head to the bookstores and get whatever books you can find about Harry Potter. Duo, you and I will case the street. Start at the far end and work your way back here, gather any information you can, be it gossip or rumors, I don't care."

"Gotcha," Duo gave a mock salute and began sauntering to the far end of the street, looking for all the world like a casual shopper.

Heero slipped away from Wufei's side and began walking from shop to shop, gazing at the window displays as if interested in the merchandise. The Chinese teen had already spotted the closest shop selling books, Flourish and Blotts, and, with a determined stride, made his way over. Once inside, the former scholar stopped in his tracks, the shop was filled with shelves stacked floor to ceiling with books. He could smell the distinct hint of leather and parchment and he closed his eyes to savor the moment. It was short lived, however, as a voice broke into his reverie.

"Hey," a distinctly masculine voice said with a hint of laughter. "You just gonna stand in the door all day, or are you going to actually let others in to look at the books?"

"Forgive me," Wufei bowed apologetically, moving out of the way.

"Not a problem," the man, who the agent now saw had a head of fiery red hair and a wide smile, extended his hand in greeting. "Charlie's the name. Charlie Weasley."

"Wufei," the Chinese teen nodded, eyeing the hand warily before deeming it an innocent gesture.

"So, you new to the area, or the culture?" Charlie asked.

"Excuse me?" the former Shenlong pilot gave him a confused look. "I don't see how that is any of your business."

"I'm sorry, just trying to make conversation," the redhead shrugged, moving off to explore the shelves.

Wufei shook himself and made his way to the counter, intent on asking about his friend's brother. A rather harassed looking man stood behind the counter, but, as the agent approached, he straightened up and gave a smile.

"How can I help you, sir?" he asked courteously, and Wufei could tell he was hoping to make a sale.

"Yes," he leaned casually on the counter, "I'm doing a research project and was wondering if you could point me in the right direction."

"But of course, sir," the man chuckled slightly. "What would you be researching?"

"Harry Potter," he pretended to examine his nails, as though bored, but truthfully he was watching the man for a reaction.

"A very popular topic at the moment," the man nodded. "It's hard to keep the books on the shelves, honestly. But we just got a new shipment in this morning, I'll be right back with the books I have on the subject."

"Thank you," Wufei nodded as the man moved off toward the shelves, this was easier than he'd thought.

"I hope you're not planning on writing a book on the poor kid," Charlie was back at his side, a large book on dragons, of all things, in his hand. "Harry doesn't need any more bad publicity. Or any publicity for that matter."

"You know him?" the former pilot asked curiously.

"Yeah, met him almost four years ago now," the redhead shrugged. "Great kid. He's my youngest brother's best friend."

"I see," Wufei gave him a calculating look.

"Listen," Charlie said sternly, noting the look, "if you're thinking about asking me to arrange an interview, forget it. Harry's not going to do it."

"I wasn't planning on it," he shrugged as the shopkeeper returned with quite a large stack of books in his hands.

"Here you go," he said, laying them on the counter. "Everything we have on Harry Potter."

"How much?" Wufei didn't even blink.

"For all of them?" the man blinked in surprise. "200, though I could give you a deal if you're going to purchase all of them today."

"And what is the deal?" onyx eyes stared back impassively.

"I can cut it down to 175," he said eagerly.

"Very well, I'll take it," Wufei said, pulling out his wallet.

"Oh dear Merlin," Charlie muttered under his breath before grabbing hold of the teen's arm. "Hey, could you hold these for a moment? We'll be back."

Wufei silently fumed as the redhead led him outside the store. Once on the street he threw off the surprisingly strong grip easily and turned a dark glare on the other man.

"What is the meaning of this?" he said through gritted teeth.

"You're a Muggle, aren't you?" the wizard shook his head, causing the teen's eyes to narrow dangerously. "One: more than half those books he was trying to sell you have barely passing references to Harry Potter, and two: you can't get anything here without exchanging your money for our currency. Come along, I'll take you to the bank."

"Why are you willing to help me?" the agent asked suspiciously. "I'm nothing to you."

"True," the redhead smiled. "But you seem like a decent guy, not asking for an interview and all, and you don't seem the type that would like to be humiliated in the middle of a store by using the wrong form of money. I need to go to the bank, anyway. I'm meeting one of my brothers for lunch."

"Very well," Wufei nodded, motioning for the older man to lead the way.

8888888

Heero wandered around the street, with no real success as to his mission. True, there were several groups of people discussing Harry Potter, but it wasn't anything the raven haired teen hadn't told them himself. He was beginning to get exceedingly frustrated.

He stopped his eavesdropping as he noticed Wufei being led out of the bookstore by a rather well-built redhead. The Perfect Soldier took a step in their direction, ready to lend a hand should his friend need it. However, after a moment, it appeared the Chinese agent had everything under control and the pair walked up the street in the direction Duo had gone earlier.

Heero must have been more distracted than he thought, as he felt a sharp tug on the back of his head. He turned to glare at the culprit, only to blink in surprise as he saw a small infant gurgling happily in a sandy haired man's arms, his hands flying in every direction.

"Hn," the former Wing pilot grunted, eyeing the baby dubiously.

"Oh, hello," the man turned and caught Heero's stare. "Did Teddy get you? I'm sorry, I should've been paying more attention."

"It's alright," the shaggy haired brunette turned back to his scrutiny of the street.

"You look a bit lost," the man continued. "Was there something in particular you were looking for, or are you waiting for someone?"

"Waiting," he grunted in annoyance, why wouldn't this man leave him alone.

"Alright then," he smiled slightly. "I'm not busy at the moment, would you like me to keep you company while you wait? Just because the war is over does not make it especially safe to be wandering around on your own."

"I'll be fine," Heero said stoically, leveling a glare on the man, hoping to drive him away.

"If you're sure?" he asked, seemingly unaffected by the glare.

"Hn," he grunted again, turning pointedly away from the strange man.

"Just be careful, then," the man said before turning to walk away, cooing at the baby in his arms. "Boys these days, Teddy, I tell you. Your Uncle Harry's the exact same way. Never accepts help from anyone, even when he needs it."

Heero watched the man out of the corner of his eye, his interest now piqued. The baby began to fuss slightly, reaching over the man's shoulder as if trying to go back to the stoic pilot.

"Teddy," the man sighed, continuing to walk away, "that's not Harry. We're going to be meeting up with him later. He doesn't know it yet, but we're going to Grimmauld Place to surprise him later. Hopefully, we'll get to meet the boy who claims to be his brother."

That was enough. Without arousing too much suspicion, the former Wing pilot took off after the blonde.

8888888

Duo ended up at the far end of the long, winding street and began his search in earnest. The first thing he noticed was a large, white, marble building labeled Gringotts. At the door of the building were a couple of funny looking little men, he assumed to be in costume, cause no one he'd seen had ever looked like that. He decided to check that building later, if the security was that tight on the outside, he'd hate to see what it was like on the inside.

He continued back up the street, passing shops selling things like dragon liver and beetle eyes, and some selling brooms and something called Quidditch gear, though he did recall Zechsy's cousin mentioning the term the other day. He passed one shop that had a distinctive animal odor coming out of it, and decided to forgo going there.

As he meandered his way down the street, he heard several people talking excitedly to one another, and the name Harry Potter popped up in almost all the conversations, but it wasn't anything important. Mostly they were just calling him a hero. He was just about to give up his search and go meet up with Heero again, when a brightly colored window display caught his eye.

DOWNFALL OF THE DARK LORD DISCOUNT! ALL MERCHANDISE HALF OFF! HAVE TWICE THE FUN FOR LESS!

Not one to pass up something like that, the braided teen made his way over. This trip still fell within the perimeters of his assignment. So without further ado, he made his way into Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

Inside the shop was rather busy, unlike most of the other places he'd seen along his way. He made his way over to the nearest shelf and began examining the products sold. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized this shop was entirely dedicated to joke products and pranks. Now this was his kind of shop.

"Hello," a cheerful voice said from behind him. "Find anything you like there, young lady?"

Duo's hand shot out so fast the other didn't have time to flinch before he was being pulled down by his shirt collar to stare into hard amethyst eyes.

"Listen, pal," the braided teen growled menacingly, "I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but I ain't no lady. Call me that again, and you'll be missing what makes you a man."

"I'm sorry, sir," the employee blushed slightly, this had to be one of the prettiest guys he'd ever seen.

"Not a problem," Duo released the redhead with a smile. "Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie."

"Fred Weasley, proprietor of this fine establishment," the redhead nodded. "Well, me and my brother, George, anyway. Was there anything I could help you with?"

"Yeah," the former pilot nodded, turning back to the shelf he'd been perusing. "On a lot of this stuff here, it says it was used by Harry Potter. Does that make it better or something?"

"No, not really," Fred smiled, shaking his head slightly. "It's just that people buy it quicker if it says that. They think it's better because their hero used it in his fight against You-Know-Who."

"No, I don't," Duo said innocently.

"Don't what?" the shopkeeper looked confused.

"Know who," the agent shook his head. "You said I should know, but I don't."

The redhead burst out laughing, almost doubling up in his mirth. Duo looked at him in confusion, not sure what was so funny. A moment later, another redhead, identical to the first, except for the fact that his right ear was missing, sauntered up to them.

"What's up, Fred?" he asked, giving his twin a confused look.

"George, I want you to meet Duo Maxwell," the first twin said, throwing his arm around Duo's shoulders. "He just made the best joke ever."

"Oh?" George quirked a brow curiously.

"You had to be there for it," Fred shook his head slightly, he'd explain it to his twin later. "So, Mr. Maxwell, what can we get for you today? I'm sure there's something here you would enjoy."

"Well, since you're offering," the braided teen smirked, allowing himself to be led around the store.

* * *

Ammie: And we harold in the Apocalypse. Please let me know what ya'll think.


	8. Fancy Meeting You Here

Not While I'm Around

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Fluffy Bunnies!

AN: Okay, so here's the next chapter, hope it's good. By the way, I've once again changed Wufei's potential boyfriend, the fickle man that he is couldn't decide on who he wanted, though this should be the final time I change it, whether he likes it or not ;p.

Chapter 8: Fancy Meeting You Here

Heero followed the sandy haired man with the infant farther down the street. He seemed to have no real direction to where he was going, and yet he did at the same time. It was confusing for the Perfect Soldier.

The baby in his arms was still placed over his shoulder and kept eyeing Heero. Or so the agent thought, and no, he wasn't being paranoid. He watched in disbelief as the boy's hair changed from the light color it was to a dark ebony that stuck up all over the place, much like Heero's own. If this is what he could count on from this world, things were going to be complicated.

Or course, people's reactions to the man were also rather surprising. Some when straight up to the man and patted his shoulder, giving him condolences, for what exactly the former Wing pilot wasn't sure. Others nodded and sent greetings his way. These two groups, however, were a vast minority. The majority of people would spot him and then look away before making eye contact, quickening their pace marginally as if they were afraid he might attack them at the slightest provocation. While some, less than the former group but still a majority, would see him and move to the other side of the street before continuing on their way. Heero didn't know what to make of all this.

After awhile, the man stopped outside a rather vibrant storefront. He looked up at the window display, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he lifted the infant in his arms so he could look as well.

"You'd think they were destitute or something, wouldn't you Teddy?" the man chuckled, shaking his head. "What do you say? Should we go in and see what these two have up their sleeves before going to see Harry?" The baby garbled unintelligently. "I think so too." And he disappeared inside the store.

Heero chanced a glance at the storefront, his eyes going wide at what he saw. This was something Duo would enjoy. The Perfect Soldier wouldn't normally be caught dead in a place like this, but if he wanted to keep tabs on this man, he knew he had to follow. He squared his shoulders and moved forward. He'd not fail his mission.

8888888

Wufei allowed the redhead to lead him to the far end of the Alley, where a large white marble building stood. He was a little put off by the opulence of the structure, but didn't say anything as they walked passed the funny little creature guarding the door. A smirk crossed his features, however, when he saw the inscription on the next set of doors; Duo would've taken that as a challenge.

"You know," his companion said amiably, having caught the expression on the teen's face when he saw the inscription, "Harry Potter was the only person, in the history of Gringotts, to have broken in and taken something, successfully."

The Chinese teen shot him an incredulous look before laughing out right. Yes, Duo would definitely take that as a challenge to his skills. If that little runt of a brother of Trowa's could do it, than so could the perfect thief.

"What? Don't believe me?" Charlie quirked a brow in question. "It only happened a few weeks ago. The goblins were in an uproar. He even rode out on an old Chinese Fireball. I had to go out and round that one up, and let me tell you it was a cranky old thing."

"It's not that I don't believe you," the former pilot managed to reign in his emotions. "It is just that I have a friend that would be more than happy to test the limits of this bank."

"You must keep some pretty strange friends then," the dragon handler chuckled, and before the younger man could respond, he motioned to the desk in front of them. "And here we are. Excuse me, my good sir," he addressed the goblin manning the desk, "we are here to exchange some Muggle currency."

"Ah, Mr. Weasley," the goblin looked up from the ledger he was working in, "how much?"

Charlie turned to Wufei expectantly. The agent's eyes widened slightly as he realized he was supposed to be the one changing his money. He could've kicked himself for that slip. He pulled out his wallet and handed a wad of bills over to the goblin, that should be enough to cover what he wanted to purchase, and Une had better reimburse him later. The goblin nodded before pushing to his feet and heading off into the back.

The dragon handler leaned on the desk and took a good look at the young man he'd rescued from the bookseller. He wasn't quite sure what to make of him though. He appeared to be a bookworm, much like his little brother's girlfriend, but the way he handled himself also suggested he'd had to fight on numerous occasions.

He wasn't just talking about physical training either, what with his wiry build, natural grace, and quick reflexes, the redhead was sure this man had trained in his culture's fighting style for many, many years. But it was more than that. His eyes were guarded, much like Ron's, Hermione's, and Harry's now were, as if he'd spent time in numerous battles and half excepted to spend the rest of his life fighting to keep the bad guys away. He didn't like seeing that look on one so young. But before he could decide whether he wanted to comment or not, the goblin returned with a bag of money for the younger man.

"Thank you," Wufei bowed slightly to the goblin, causing all activity around him to cease.

"You are most welcome, sir," the goblin answered, returning the bow, a proud lift to his chin, there were not many humans who would acknowledge the little creatures in such a way. "If there is anything else we here at Gringotts can do for you, be sure to let us know."

Charlie nodded to the goblin before placing his hand on the young man's shoulder and steering him away from the creature.

"I think you just made a friend," he chuckled slightly as they made their way to another desk, this one manned by a human. "Consider yourself lucky, not many humans can claim the title of goblin friend."

They waited in silence while the pretty blonde woman behind the desk helped the people in front of them. When it was finally their turn, Charlie when up and leaned on the desk before throwing a wink at Wufei, a mischievous smile on his face. The woman hadn't looked up to see who her next customers were.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" the redhead chuckled. "It would seem someone isn't guarding the nest close enough."

"Charlie!" the woman's head shot up so fast the agent was surprised her neck didn't pop, her voice bearing a strong French accent. "What are you doing 'ere?"

"Me?" he gave her a highly affronted look. "I should be asking you that. I'm here to meet Bill for lunch, but seeing as his little wife escaped the confines of their house, I may just have to change my plans."

She sniffed indignantly and tossed her silvery blonde hair over her shoulder, "'E knows I am 'ere. And 'e did tell me zat you were coming. I will go fetch him."

"Sisters," blue eyes rolled in fond annoyance as she flounced away. "Thank god I've only got…" He cut off as a look of grief entered his eyes and he turned away.

Wufei knew that look only too well. He'd worn it himself after his wife died, not to mention when his clan had decided to destroy their colony. Not sure whether it'd be accepted or not, he reached out slowly and placed a comforting hand on the taller man's broad shoulder.

"It is alright to cry for those you have lost," he said quietly. "You honor them with your tears." He then shook his head, he'd taken enough of this man's time, "Thank you for bringing me here, I can find my own way back."

"It's alright," Charlie turned to face him, the barest hint of a smile on his face, "I brought you here, it's only right that I continue to help, so no other shop keepers try and swindle you. You can join us for lunch, I'm picking up a couple more brothers along the way, so it's not going to be an inconvenience. And I insist."

"Very well," the Chinese teen nodded, he wasn't going to argue with this man at the moment.

The two of them were soon joined by a long haired redhead, with scars littering his face. Together the three of them headed out of the bank and into the sunshine of Diagon Alley.

8888888

Once Harry returned back downstairs, fully clothed, he offered an arm to each of the agents, warned them to hold on tight, and proceeded to apparate them to the Leaky Cauldron. When they landed, the small blonde threw out his free hand and latched on to his boyfriend, to keep himself upright. As soon as Trowa felt the beginnings of being apparated, he had squeezed his bother's arm so tightly there were likely to be bruises on the raven haired teen.

"Oww," Harry rubbed his forearm, wincing slightly at how tender it felt. "Merlin, you didn't have to try and pull my arm off you know."

"Let me look," Trowa demanded quietly, his brow furrowed.

"No, no, that's okay, I'm fine," the young wizard shook his head. "I've had worse. I'll live. Anyway, shall we head out?"

He motioned to a door at the far side of the barroom they were currently standing in. The two agents quickly took in the rest of the room, silently berating themselves for not doing so sooner. There were very few people present, but the few patrons didn't seem at all affected by their sudden appearance into the room. The barkeep looked up hopefully, but after a brief, silent conversation with Harry, went back to wiping down the counter.

The trio went out the back door and ended up in a small walled in alcove, that was occupied by a couple of trash bins. Harry pulled his wand and tapped a series of brinks. The two former pilots watched in astonishment as the wall began moving and forming an archway onto a long cobbled street.

"Well, here it is, Diagon Alley," Harry motioned the two agents through. "There's so many things here I'm not sure where to start. Though, while we're here, I do need to check in on my 'business' partners. They've been badgering me to come in for the past week or so."

"We can start there," Quatre smiled at him, motioning for him to proceed. "Lead the way, and we'll follow."

"Alright," Harry shrugged.

He led them down the Alley, pointing out different shops along the way and explaining what each of them sold. They finally came to a stop outside a rather lurid store called Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Without a word, Harry went up to the door and held it open for the pair of former pilots.

Quatre shook his head when he noticed the merchandise this store sold. This was the kind of place that the former Deathscythe pilot would feel at home in. Trowa looked around, trying to keep track of everything, but it was next to impossible with all the new, unexplained, things present. Harry didn't stop to look around as he made his way to the counter and jumped up, trying to peer into a back room.

"Looks like they're busy at the moment," he shrugged, falling back to his feet.

"You're business partners with the proprietors of this establishment?" the blonde asked curiously, perusing the items at the counter.

"I really don't like that information bandied about," green eyes darted around nervously. "But yeah, I gave them the money to start out. They call me their silent partner."

"I see," Quatre nodded. "It's quite a lucrative business, but it seems profitable."

"You a businessman?" a redhead popped up behind the counter. "Sorry, we're not looking to sell, if that's what you're after."

"No, no," the little Arabian shook his head, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "No, I don't need another business under my belt, thank you. I have quite enough as it is. I was just merely commenting that you appear to be doing well for yourselves."

"That we are," the redhead nodded, and it was then that the two Preventers noticed that his right ear was missing.

"Hey, George," Harry greeted, drawing the man's attention to him.

"Harry!" George said jovially, jumping the counter to embrace the shorter man. "It's been what, two, three days since we last saw each other? Far too long. You need to come in more."

"Anyway," the raven haired teen rolled his eyes, "where's Fred?"

"Entertaining his new best friend," the redhead pulled a face. "Apparently this guy made the best joke ever about You-Know-Who."

"His name is Voldemort, George," Harry sighed. "He's dead. Can't you at least call him by name? And if you don't like that one, Riddle's not scary at all."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the one eared man waved him off. "You're the fucking Boy-Who-Lived. Moving on. What brings you in today?"

"Well, you and Fred said I needed to come in for some reason, and I'm showing these two around Diagon Alley," he nodded toward the two agents. "This is Quatre Winner, and Trowa Barton, he's my brother."

"Ha," the redhead laughed. "Good one, Harry. I'll be sure to write that one down."

He then leaned on the counter and began laughing uncontrollably. Harry just rolled his eyes slightly, he understood where the redhead was coming from, considering he'd done the same thing in Lady Une's office. The two former pilots, however, were staring incredulously at the shopkeeper. It was one thing for Harry to doubt Lady Une's word on the matter, but this man had no reason to doubt Harry.

A moment later, they were joined by another redhead, identical to the first, except for the missing ear, and a familiar braided figure. The redhead went over to his still laughing twin and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What's up, George?" he asked, hoping to share in the joke.

"Harry," George snickered, trying and failing to contain his mirth, "he's finally picking up on the Marauder legacy."

"Oh?" the other looked confused.

"Fred," green eyes rolled in annoyance, "George is having a moment. Anyway, I'd like you to meet Quatre Winner, and my brother, Trowa Barton."

Fred looked at him for a moment before joining his brother in gales of laughter. Harry just shrugged, they'd figure it out sooner or later. He then turned to the person who'd arrived with Fred.

"What are you doing here?" he frowned, as far as he knew, none of the agents he'd met yesterday, aside from Merquise, were wizards.

"Just visiting," Duo shrugged. "Hey guys," he beamed at Quatre and Trowa, "seems he's doing better than yesterday, huh?" he nodded in Harry's direction.

"What'd we miss?" a new voice said from behind them.

"You're brothers are going insane, Charlie," Harry shrugged. "What else is new?"

"Hiya, Harry, this is such a bizarre coincidence," the dragon handler shook his head. "This guy here," he indicated the non redhead with him, whom Harry recognized immediately, "is planning on writing a paper about you."

"No, he's not," green eyes narrowed into a glare. "Okay this is too much for coincidence." He turned his glare on his brother, "First, 02 just happens to be in a Wizarding joke shop, then 05 comes into the same joke shop with the people I consider my brothers, claiming to be doing a research project on me, what's next, hm? Is 01 browsing the isles? Add him and Agent Wind and we'll have ourselves a regular Preventer meeting. You didn't trust me, did you?"

"It wasn't that we didn't trust you, Harry," the blonde sighed. "Lady Une gave us some time off to find out all we could about you. We weren't sure if you'd actually talk to Trowa and I this morning, so the other three were brought here by Agent Wind to find out anything they could."

"We want to protect you, Harry," Trowa said quietly, meeting his brother's gaze steadily. "We can't do that with unknown variables."

"I don't need protecting!" the raven haired teen scowled.

"Of course you don't, cub," another voice said from one of the isles. "But then again, as I said last night over the phone, we can't help but worry about you. You are your father's son after all."

"Remus, thank god you're here," Harry sighed, moving out of the crowd that had formed around him to speak with the older man. "You'd possibly be able to identify Evan if you had to, right?"

"I can't make any promises," the werewolf shrugged, shifting his son around in his arms.

"Here, let me hold my godson," Harry held out his arms for the infant, who was sporting his favorite hairdo whenever he saw his godfather. "Why was his hair like this? He usually changes it when he sees me, not before. Anyway," he led the man toward the crowd, and motioned him toward the unibanged teen, "this is the one claiming to be my brother, Trowa Barton. Trowa, this is one of my… our dad's good friends, Remus Lupin."

Remus studied the indicated teen before him. He drew in a sharp breath as he took in the face, hair, and one visible eye of the teen. If he didn't know any better he'd say he was looking at a male version of his best friend's wife.

"Evan!" he said, causing all the others around him to stop what they were doing. "How is this possible? How is it that you are alive?"

* * *

Ammie: Well there ya go, my sixth day of Christmas present. I hope ya'll enjoy.


End file.
